Tokyo Crazy Paradise Skips a Beat!
by Melody Parker
Summary: Kuu wants to see Kyouko's talent first hand. He knows the perfect part, the only problem is the actor Lory wants to play opposite.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction. Feel free to tell me if I messed something up or any advice you have.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or Tokyo Crazy Paradise. I am just a fan of both._

_A high school setting. Outside the boys locker room._

_**Kamo-san:** "Sandaime, Tsukasa-san seems to be late." _

_**Ryuji:** "..." He took a long drag from his cigarette and walked into the locker room._

Thump, thump. THUMP... Ren's heart was beating louder than a grown man's should. _Jesus, just because I'm playing a 14 year old doesn't mean I need to go this far_, he thought as he threw his cigarette on the ground and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

_**Inside of a shower stall Tsukasa freaks out (there's no lock on the shower stalls):** What should I do? What should I do!! Don't anyone come here!! Don't anyone open this!! If you do--... _

Thump... thump... THUMP... Kyouko could barely keep from shacking. It wasn't that she was particularly embarrassed about her body. She just didn't want _that person_ to see her nude. Luckily, her character was supposed to be nervous. Kyouko snapped back into character as she heard foot steps approach. Tsukasa was the fighting type. Clenching her fist she prepared to knock out whomever opened the door, of course it was going to be _him._

_As the door opened Tsukasa threw a punch just to the left of her intruders cheek almost scratching it._

Surveying Kyouko's smooth curves Ren almost lost character. The curve of her waist seemed to beg for his touch. As her fist flew by his cheek he snapped back into character.

_**Ryuji**: "You haven't thrown away your feminine side yet. You can't take a man down covering your body like that." Laughing menacingly, he threw her clothes at her._

_Tsukasa confused and cautious, as if Ryuji were a giant ape about to carrier her off the top of Tokyo tower, grabbed the clothes. _

_**Ryuji:** "What are you so cautious about?" _

Ren barely able to control his desire to wrap his arms around her small body, stepped a little closer invading her personal space. Kyouko (as Tsukasa) glared up at him. Smirking he leaned in low.

_**Ryuji** (whispering to her)**:** "I don't know what you're thinking but don't worry. Even if there is a shortage of girls in this world, I'm not desperate enough to lay a finger on someone like you."_

_**Tsukasa:**__ "Oh yeah, that's right." She shoved Ryuji back a step. "You only go after the dumb ones with the big breasts. You pervert. All the girls up until now were like that! You stud." Throwing jibes any way possible. Tsukasa threw the towel at Ryuji's face, quickly dressed, and took off running with Ryuji in pursuit._

_**Ryuji:** "What! You idiot!"_

_**Students:** "What? Shirogami-san is running! I've never seen that!!" _

_**Tsukasa:** "Ryuji you retard" _

_**Ryuji's bodyguards:** "...S... Sandaime...!" _

_**Ryuji:** "You're still saying things!"_

It honestly looked like a deranged game of follow the leader. Kyouko was zigzagging all over the stage followed by Ren, followed by Kuu and lastly followed by Yashiro (debuting in his acting career to play Bun-san). Kyouko stopped on a dime turning to face her assailant. Her demons zoomed around as she slammed her right fist into her left hand. Evil vibrations flew from Ryuji to Tsukasa.

_**Tsukasa:** "I've been wanting to punch you out! You yakuza gaki" She cracked her knuckles._

_**Ryuji:** "That's what I've been meaning to say!! You police gaki." He cracked his knuckles_

Ren grabbed Kyoko and they tumbled to the ground. Rolling around as he tried to restrain her and she tried to claw his eyes out.

_**Students**__:"Uwa! Tsukasa and Shirogami-san are fighting! Everyone come watch!_"

"And cut" yelled director Skinkai Seishi. "That's a wrap. Good job everyone. Mogami-san make sure to go dry your hair immediately. We don't want you getting sick."

"Yes, Director Skinkai-san." yelled Kyouko from beneath Ren. "Um Tsuruga-san, can you get off me." Sweat had started to accumulate on her forehead.

Ren blushed, but did not move immediately. "Uh yeah, I think I pulled a muscle. Just give me a second." Ren thought of every turn off possible, and was just about to get up when he felt a hand grab the back of his collar pulling him to his feet.

"Ren," boomed Kuu. "I assume you're trying to keep my daughter warm but lying on top of her like that right in front of her father and mother too... do you really think that's necessary?"

A dead silence filled the set as the two men glared at each other. Kyouko immediately jumped up and ran in between them.

"Father, Tsuruga-san said he pulled a muscle. He wasn't being ecchi!" cried Kyouko.

At this everyone including Kuu turned red and laughed. Kyouko turned as red as an apple and ran off towards her dressing room. Both Kuu and Ren made to chase after her but someone else beat them to the punch.

"Kyouko hold on! l'll help you dry your hair," yelled Julie as she rushed after her adopted daughter and shot a glare at both men.

Flash back:

"Ring ring...mushi mushi?" answered the President of LME Lory Takarada. He laid sprawled out on his pink leather couch.

"Boss, it's time," said Kuu.

"Oh?" asked Lory.

"My other son... or daughter was born to play that roll. She turns 18 tomorrow so we won't have to get parental consent for her to be in the movie." said Kuu.

"You want Kyouko to play that part?" asked President Takarada.

"Absolutely!" stated Kuu. "It's my absolute favorite manga! I want to be in it. I want to see first hand how my child has improved."

"Which child are you referring to?" asked President Takarada.

"Kyouko-chan of course! Why would _he_ be in this movie?" stammered Kuu.

"Well _he_ is LME most famous male actor and I know he looks good with blond hair," laughed President Takarada.

"Whatever, I can keep up my role for as long as he can," said Kuu.

"That's fine, but what about your beautiful wife? We could be shooting this for longer than nine months. There's no way she'll let you leave for that long, but I heard she's taken quite a liking to her new child," laughed President Takarada.

"I've discussed it with Julie, she will come with me for the filming. She's been dying to meet Kyouko-chan face to face. She said Kyouko-chan is at a very sensitive age and needs a mother to look out for her," mumbled Kuu not completely happy about sharing his child. "I just wish I new what happened to her real mother."

"She hasn't told you more about her real mother has she?" asked President Takarada.

"No, not since that night in Tokyo. She was just so sad that I can't bring myself to ask her about it," sighed Kuu.

"I know the feeling, I asked Ren about it but he looked at me with a strange face and said, 'that woman wasn't ever a mother,' and walked away," said President Takarada.

"It kills me that she told Ren about this and not me!" sighed Kuu. "I'm going to kill that boy if he breaks her heart again. Well at least I'll be able to keep an eye on them."

"Kuu that's your son you're talking about." said President Takarada.

"No Kuon in my son. Ren Tsuruga is a complete stranger who is seducing my sweet daughter. If I thought for a second that Kuon was going to go after her I would cheer for him with all my strength." stated Kuu.

"You know brother/sister relations are taboo," laughed President Takarada.

Back to the present:

"Here dear wrap this around you why I dry your hair." said Julie as she hugged Kyoko with a blanket.

"Thank you Julie-san," whispered Kyoko.

"You know dear, you can call me Mother," said Julie as she combed her fingers through Kyoko's short black hair.

"It's just that word brings bad memories," sighed Kyoko.

"So if we use a different word it should be good?" though Julie aloud. "How about the English word mom?"

"Mawmm," sounded out Kyoko. "Ok Mom."

Julie laughed as she started to blow dry Kyoko's


	2. Chapter 2

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

_Thank you everyone who posted a review. I think it would be awesome if those of you who mentioned wanting to do a TCP/Skip Beat cross over do it. There are so many awesome ways to go about mixing the two. I plan on covering the whole TCP shooting so this will probably be a long story._

MP

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or Tokyo Crazy Paradise. I am just a fan of both_

"I feel so lucky to be able to be part of this," laughed Julie as she and Kyouko waited for Ren and Kuu to meet them at the car for lunch.

"You feel lucky?" exclaimed Kyouko. "I thought for sure you did stuff like this all the time!"

"Well, Tokyo Crazy Paradise is Kuu' s favorite manga of all time. To be able to get to see him act in it is just so amazing and I feel very fortunate that I get to see you perform as well." explained Julie.

"I will do my best!" blurted out Kyouko brimming with joy. Swirls of righteous energy and tiny Kyouko angels surrounded her. "Tsukasa-san is just so amazing! I'm so lucky to have such a goddess like role! The parents who raised her were murdered by yakuza leaving her and her brothers homeless." Clouds of darkness started to swirl around Kyouko as demons overtook her angels. "Those parents who lived to protect as police were killed while off duty when they were trying to help Ryuji's dad! Ryuji you yakuza bastard! Why didn't you protect your own father?! With no parents, no home, and no food Tsukasa must do something to protect her brothers... but of all things Ryuji makes her do that. It's shameful!"

"That's an interesting perspective," laughed Julie. "You make it sound so awful. I always thought being a bodyguard was fitting for Tsukasa-chan. Since her parents raised her as a boy she seems to be so chivalrous. Her instinct to protect comes directly from her parents. I think as soon as she realized Ryuji was venerable she couldn't leave him alone no matter what. Kya! Look, here come Japan's two most handsome men."

Ren and Kuu walked out together with Yashiro in tow.

"Do you normally take showers in the middle of the day?" asked Kuu. "It must be nice to just be able to jump in the shower just willy-nilly at work. Look you made my two beautiful ladies wait so long!"

"I told you to go on without me!" huffed Ren. "I don't have much of an appetite!"

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san!" apologized Kyouko profusely. "This is completely my fault. I asked father to make sure you came out to meet me for lunch. Since your apartment is so close I thought we might all have lunch at your house. Mom and I bought groceries this morning and kept them in the fridge on set. I know I should have asked first, but you always seem to like it when I cook for you. I thought maybe you'd like it as a surprise..."

Flowers bloomed around Ren's face as he put on his best Tsuruga Ren smile, "Mogami-san, indeed I do love your cooking. _But_ in the future it is rude to not only invite yourself to someone else's home, but to also invite others is almost unheard of. "

Tears weld up in Kyouko's eyes to the shock and horror of Ren.

"I'm so sorry," she yelled as she threw herself at his feet. "Please punish me how ever you see fit. You can tie me upside down and leave me that way for three days, or make me go without food or water... or..."

"Do you really think I'm that awful?" asked Ren as he bent down and offered her his hand. "It's just embarrassing to have my sempai's over at such short notice. Especially since you consider them family. Next time you want me to meet with your parents I'd like you to give me a heads up first, instead of just springing it on me. I think a good home cooked meal will make up for this though."

"Sempai, you're the best!" said Kyouko as she used Ren's out stretched arm to pull herself up. "It never occurred to me that you'd be inconvenienced since I've been to your house so many times unannounced. You never seemed to mind when it was just me. Were you angry every time?!"

The terror of being such a burden to her sempai made Kyouko feel like she should be searching for a rock to crawl under. The look of complete shame on her face sent an arrow straight through Ren's heart.

"No, of course not," sighed Ren. "If it's just _you_ then come over anytime." As the words slipped from his mouth he couldn't help but smirk at Julie and Kuu's shocked faces. He wasn't about to let them walk all over him. Kyouko was the only one permitted to walk on him.

Kuu felt he was being thwarted, after all, he suggested the idea to Kyouko in the first place. _Ren's twenty years too young to try to beat me at this game! _He thought as he planned his next move. Unfortunately Julie beat him to it.

"I understand," sniffled Julie as she made a polite bow. "Kuu and I will find an alternative for lunch if you'd like Kyouko to yourself. I was just really looking forward to tasting some of my daughters home cooked Kyoto style cooking." Her eyes grew big as tears started to build in them. "I wanted it so bad I thought I might die! But... but... I don't want to intrude. I never considered your feelings! Please forgive us!" More than anything she was dying to see how Tsuruga Ren was living for all these years. Surprising him was even better. That way he'd have no time to hide anything.

"Mom, it's okay! I'm sure if we just ask around someone will let me use their kitchen," exclaimed Kyouko and she ran to the aid of Julie. With a sigh of defeat Ren knew he had been cornered. There was no way out of this without looking like a monster in front of both Kyouko and Julie.

"No, no. It's fine," said Ren. "After all my apartment is so close." He reached down and grabbed the bags from Julie and Kyouko and started to lead the way. Kuu chuckled as he followed after them. He wrapped his arm around his wife's hips and pulled her close to him.

"I am so lucky to be married to such a devious woman," he whispered in her ear.

"Hush... you," she laughed as a blush spread across her checks. Kyouko had been watching them from over her shoulder. She chuckled at the couple acting like high school sweet hearts. It was hard for her to believe that two people could continue to be so in love for so long. She blushed as she found her eyes looked to Ren. His eyes caught hers as he looked away from the couple behind them. Both blushing , they realized they had just shared the same thought and looked away from each other.

Yashiro had been following behind the two couples. He was really starting to feel out of place. Searching his mind for a reason to escape this obviously awkward situation, he failed to notice the group had stopped at the light and ended up walking straight into Kyouko. Completely losing her balance she fell into a mud puddle from the storm that moved through the night before.

"I'm so sorry!" Yashiro said. "It must be so cold. I think it's only nine degrees today."

Yashiro was about to help Kyouko up when Ren adjusted all the groceries into one arm reached down and scooped Kyouko up as if she were Maria.

"It will be warmer this way," Ren gruffed as he sped up his pace.

"Kyouko, I'm so sorry. I'll go buy you something to wear so you don't catch cold!" said Yashiro, almost relieved that he found an opportunity to escape, but still very sorry for knocking down Kyouko. As he turned to leave he suddenly felt laser beams shoot straight through his head. He hesitated before looking over his shoulder. Looking the beast in the eyes he felt sure he was going to turn to stone. He finally looked up enough to meet Ren's gaze. Tsuruga Ren smiled warmly, maturely, like a well mannered young man. His eyes, however, betrayed him to his manager... and the rest of the group.

"Why don't you carry the groceries," Ren said as he reached his arm to his manager. "I can get Kyouko taken care of at my house." He wasn't about to let Yashiro escape.

"It's okay Yashiro-san. Tsuruga-san has a dryer. Besides, then you'd miss lunch," said Kyouko from Ren's arm.

"That's too cute," laughed Kuu deciding to torture Ren just a little more. "You look like a over protective big brother, Tsuruga. You shouldn't be angry at Yashiro-san though. He didn't mean to knock your kohai down."

"I didn't mean to come off as angry. I am merely worried about Mogami-san's health. It's cold out here I will be able to walk much faster if Yashiro-san carries the bags." explained Ren trying to sound as rational as possible. It was too much for him already. All these charades were wearing him thin. He handed the bags to Yashiro and was off.

Questions stormed through Ren's head._ What in the world were Kuu and_ _Takarada_ _trying to achieve? Are they trying to see how far they could push me before I completely lose it? Did they want me to lose it?! And why did they have to involve Kyouko? _

Kyouko could feel the storm brewing inside Ren, "Tsuruga-san." she whispered in his ear. "I promise to find a way to make up for this. So please do be mad. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Feeling her breath against his neck shot shivers down his spine. Images of her naked body from earlier that day floated through his mind. Another shiver escaped him.

"Are you chilly?" asked Kyouko as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll help you stay warm!"

Ren's chill melted instantly as he turned and looked at Kyouko, their faces so close their noses almost touched. He smiled his first real smile of the day. His blond hair caught the sun and turned golden. "Thank you." he cooed.

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP Kyouko was sure everyone could hear her heart beating. She couldn't hide her blush or turn away. For a second she was sure Tsuruga-san had turned into a fairy prince. Unable to talk she smiled impishly and snuggled her head into his shoulder.

Questions were now racing through her head. _What was that? Silly heart. Did you think that Tsuruga Ren was Corn? Is that why you're beating so fast? Ren is Ren, Corn is Corn and love is love which is not for me! Ren, was this your way of torture for all that happened? Are you just teasing??_

"Kuu, I want to be carried too," teased Julie. He swooped her up in his arms and matched Ren's pace.

They walked through a huge western style building and into the elevator. Ren pressed the button and up they went. No one spoke a word. Never before witnessing the sweet, protective side of Ren both Julie and Kuu were terrified of ruining it. He actually looked happy. Really happy. The relief they felt knowing that someone whole-heartedly cared for their child was something they would always treasure.

Yashiro looked like a school girl reading ecchi manga. _Such a scene of love in front of Kyouko's "parents"! Ren was sure stepping up his game. _

The doors opened to a long hallway with a door at the other end. Julie squeezed Kuu's arm in excitement.

This was it.

"Please excuse any mess," said Ren as he opened his door. His apartment was, of course, spotless. "The living room is right this way." Everyone took off their shoes quickly and replaced them with slippers that were set out. They followed Ren to a large room with beige leather couches and a huge TV. "Please make yourselves at home."

"We're in your care, please take care of us." said Kuu politely as he sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Julie looked the room over trying to take in every inch while Yashiro tried to blend into the wall. Ren set off to his bedroom with Kyouko still in hand.

"Are they dating?" Julie asked Yashiro as soon as Ren had left the room.

"I have no idea what your taking about," Yashiro said in an unusually calloused manner. In his mind he decided to practice his role as Bun-san.

Julie sighed, not wanting to press the manner. Kuu was not so easily deterred.

"It seems like my Kyouko-chan has been over several times. Have they spent the night together?" he asked as he stood up and strode over to Yashiro.

"Um..." sweat was now dripping from Yashiro's head.

"Ring... Ring... Excuse me." said Yashiro, ring and all. "I must take this call." He ran out of the room and locked himself inside the main restroom determined to stay their until Ren was back.

It was not the first time Kyouko had been in Ren's bedroom. Each time she felt a weird pang in her stomach. He set her down gently on his bed and walked into his closet.

_Danger! Danger! Danger! _Sounded Kyouko's heart alarm. She jumped off the bed like it was on fire. _Ren made all his female co-stars fall for him._ _No!! _Kyouko decided to peek in the closet to see what Ren was looking for hoping to hurry him along. He looked up to see her shyly peering in.

"Come on in," he said as he waved her in. "I thought my pajama's would fit you best." He handed her a pair of silky black pajamas. "You can use my restroom to change. I'll wait for you in the living room. Bring your clothes out and I'll throw them in the wash. I'm sorry but they won't be clean and dry by the time we have to go back to the set."

"It's okay. I just have an excuse to go to work in pjs," she laughed. Ren messed up her hair with his hands as he passed her. It was impossible for him not to touch her. He had to get out of that room before he did something he regretted.

"Tsuruga-san!" called Kuu.

"Please Ren is fine," said Ren as he strolled into his living room with the sudden premonition; although he just leapt out of the fire in his bedroom, he'd landed in the lion's den. Kuu noticed the look on Ren's face. He didn't want to push the game any further and end up regretting it later. No it was better to only push Ren when Kyouko was there to help him keep his head on straight.

"Ren-san, Are you enjoying this project?" asked Kuu.

"I am," said Ren with relief in his voice. He didn't remember that man to be so forgiving. "This role is actually very complex. Unlike B.J. or Katsuki, Ryuji has a lot more dimensions. He's always giving off the persona of the perfect yakuza leader. Even when he is scathing with anger he always thinks what's best for his yakuza clan. He's completely willing to sacrifice his own happiness."

"Ah, but Tsukasa really turns him inside out," laughed Julie. "From the start he can't deny her anything if she asks desperately."

"Are you talking about Ryuji?" asked Kyouko as she appeared from around the corner clad in Ren's pajama's. With the bottom of the pants rolled tightly and the drawl sting pulled so tight the image created that of parachute pants. Kyouko rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to her elbows. The bulged of it had to be 4 inches thick.

"Oh dear," laughed Julie as Kuu and Ren burst out in laughter. "Maybe you could wear one of his shirts as a dress?"

"No, no, Tsuruga-san has been kind enough to lend me these. It's no worse than the 'love me' uniform," laughed Kyouko uneasily. Really she just didn't want to be alone with Ren in his bedroom again. "I better start on lunch!" Kyouko picked up the groceries from the hallway where Yashiro set them.

Within fifteen minutes, Kyouko had prepared lunch. Everyone sat around the table. Yashiro finally emerged from the restroom when Kyouko knocked and let him know she prepared a special lunch for him that was sure to help with this diarrhea. The meal was going well with only talk of work and school, until Kuu decided to toy with Ren a little more.

"Kyouko, have you spent the night here before?" ask Kuu very seriously.

"Yes, three times," responded Kyouko with no hesitation. Yashiro slammed his head into his hands and Ren stopped chewing mid-bite. Kuu, amused that Kyouko had no signs of embarrassment decided to press the matter.

"How far have you progressed in your relationship?" asked Kuu.

"Tsuruga-san has taken great care of me since the time we first met. The last time I stayed over he spent the whole night helping me progress. I didn't get to sleep at all!" exclaimed Kyouko still oblivious to the sexual connotations. Ren still unable to swallow looked at Kyouko and shook his head. "Tsuruga-san don't be embarrassed. You're the whole reason I was able to create Natsu!"

"Mogami-san, I just taught you how to walk like a model. You did the rest," said Ren as he choked down his food.

"You taught Kyouko to walk like a model in one night?" questioned Julie.

"You taught Kyouko how to walk like a female model?" questioned Kuu.

"Yes," said Ren simply. "We stayed up all night working on her Natsu role. Before when she slept over she was taking care of me. I unfortunately became ill while Yashiro-san was ill. Mogami-san was assigned to manage me and so she spent two nights here to insure I was healthy enough to work."

"I see, well that's a relief," laughed Kuu. Honestly he thought he may have to kill Ren if he had taken advantage of her.

"You shouldn't be worried about me taking my progress as an actress seriously, father," exclaimed Kyouko. "I want to be the best actress I can be. Tsuruga-san has continually guided me. Without his constant guidance I wouldn't have made it so far."

"Kyouko, Father and I aren't worried about you progressing as an actress, you're sure to do that. We worry about you progressing as a woman," sighed Julie as she picked up the plates from around the table. "You three better hurry back! Yashiro-san and I can clean up and meet you back there."

"Thank you Mom!" said Kyouko. Ren was shocked to hear the words come from her mouth. It had been so long since he called Julie the exact same thing. His eyes meet Julie's eyes. For a second he was beside himself.

"Mom," he said quietly.

"Yes that's the English word for Mother!" exclaimed Kyouko assuming it was a question. Kuon snapped back to Ren.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Mom means Mother in English," he laughed awkwardly. "We better get going."

Kuu grabbed Kyouko and carried her piggy back out the door followed by Ren.

"Mom," sniffled Julie unable to contain herself. Yashiro finally understood the game. He gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Your children are truly amazing," he whispered in her ear as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Don't worry, they take care of each other."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry it took to so long to get this posted. Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ---

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Skip Beat or Tokyo Crazy Paradise.

Back on set.

"She's so lucky!" whispered a female extra. "I want to wear Tsuruga's pajamas!"

"Yuki-chan, you just want to get in Tsuruga-san's pants!" teased another female extra.

"Quiet on the set!" yelled Director. "Mogami-san, Are you ready?"

"Yes," replied Kyouko as she stretched out. They had been shooting for several days, but this was the first real action shot.

"Tsukasa had been trying to avoid Ryuji. She is unable to forgive him for collecting debt against her and forcing her to pay it off as his bodyguard. To make the matter worse he continually set up situations to increase her debt." said the director setting up the scene. "Three, two, one, action."

The set is a busy Tokyo street. It's early in the morning and many students are on their way to school.

_**Passerby 1:** "It's noisy today too." _

_**Passerby 2:** "So what else is new?" _

_In an alley right behind the couple that walked by is a high school girl cornered by two high school aged thugs. _

_**Girl:** ".A....." Terrified she tried to back away from the two thugs. Hitting the wall of the building behind her she panicked knowing she'd was trapped. Too afraid to look at their faces, too afraid to move, she shook her head. _

_**Thug 1:** "You'll buy this won't you? We want your money," He pressed himself up against her holding a small clear container with some power inside. _

_**Girl:** "I... I don't want... I don't need......" Pleading with them, tears streamed down her face. _

_**Thug 1:** "You're going to buy this." Grabbing her by the hair, he wrenched her head back against the wall._

_**Girl:** "No!" screamed the girl. _

_There is the sound of her being slapped. Two high school girls walk buy and notice the scene. (_The same two extras who were commenting on Ren's pajamas.)

_**Girl 1:** "...A... A girl's being assaulted. Should we call the police?"_

_**Girl 2:** "Nah, she probably has some self-defense weapons. She'll probably get away herself."_

_**Girl 1:** "That's true. There's no reason to get myself into trouble for the sake of others."_

_**Girl 2:**: "That's right." _

_From down the street a lone figure watched the scene play out. _

_**Thug 2:** "If you do these you'll feel really good," he laughed as he dangled the drugs in front of her badly bruised face._

_**Thug 1:** "It doesn't seem like she can talk any more. Let's just take the money and try another one." _

_**Thug 2:** "What?! We're just going to leave her like this? That's too cruel. The least we can do is make her feel good," he slipped his hand up her skirt. The girl struggled against him, but he was too powerful. _

_**Girl:** "Someone please," she cried hoarsely._

_**Thug 2: **"If you don't raise your voice then nobody will come," he laughed as he continued to violate her._

_**Thug 1:** "Enough play already. Finish up and let's get on with it." As he turned to leave his face met with Ryuji's fist. _

_**Thug 2:** "You bastard!" yelled the other thug. Ryuji had completely knocked out the first guy with one hit. "What the hell did you do that for? I'll kill you!" _

_He grabbed Ryuji's neck. Like a gust of wind Tsukasa came flying from nowhere wrapping her chain around the thug's neck from behind and yanked him backwards._

_**Thug 1:** "Ghuuaaa!" _

_**Tsukasa:** "Mom, Dad, are you watching? People are still so indifferent, and there are still people who gain pleasure from hurting the weak," she growled pulling the chain harder._

_Coughing and trying to talk at the same time the thug attempted to plead with her. Smiling Tsukasa pulled harder on the chain. The actor playing the thug started to freak against the weight of Tsukasa's anger. Demonic energy swirled from her as she pulled a little harder. It felt like demons clawed at his face. His eyes grew wide as he grabbed the chain._

_**Thug 1:** "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" He blurted it out sincerely out of sheer fear for his life. As soon as she loosened her grip he and the other thug made a quick escape. _

_**Tsukasa:** "Man! The scent of liquor, cigarettes and cheap cologne. You're not going to grow up as a decent adult," she yelled after the two thugs. Quietly Kamo-san snuck up behind her. _

_Clank! Kamo-san snapped a collar around her neck. _

_**Tsukasa:** "Er.." She reached to her neck to feel what just happened. _

_**Kamo-san:** "Sandaime, we've captured her." His face never changed from its' constant smile as he handed Ryuji the leash. _

_**Tsukasa:** "A! Dammit!" She whirls around and directs her anger at the person at the other end of the leash._

_**Ryuji****:** "Well done," he replied to Kamo-san. Turning to Tsukasa he smirked. "How funny that you come flying no matter where I go."_

_**Tsukasa:** "You idiot! You put yourself in danger just so that you could catch me!" she yelled pointing at Ryuji accusingly while her other fist was clenched and shaking slightly._

_**Ryuji:** "My, what nice reflexes you have. I thought I was about to get strangled," he laughed as he rubbed his neck.  
_

_**Tsukasa:** "Shut up! Why did I even come back?" she cried while pounding her fists against the sidewalk crying like a child having a tantrum. _

_**Ryuji:** "Here's your reward for returning home," He crouched down to her and popped some food in her mouth. _

_Tsukasa glared at him about to attack until she notices the girl behind him. She sat slumped against the wall only half conscious and completely unable to move._

_**Ryuji:** "Ah. That's right, she was surrounded by those two earlier." Looking over at what had distracted Tsukasa._

_**Tsukasa:** "I should have finished them off. I hate rapists the most," She crouched in front of the girl. Ryuji watched silently. Tsukasa turned back to Ryuji with a worried almost maternal expression. _

_**Tsukasa: "**Ryuji? Can we take her to the hospital?" _

_She glanced at Ryuji expecting him to have his serious expression. _

Kyouko jumped when her gaze is met by Ren's emperor of the night smile. Realizing she had been forced by Ren's acting skills to react a certain way she glared at him.

_**Tsukasa:** "Mom hated rapists the most, but Mom, Dad, there some people that I hate equally: the yakuza!" she screamed to the heavens._

"And cut!" yelled the director. "Yuki-san, Sano-san you both did well. Your both finished for the day. I'll need you again in three days. Everyone in the next scene can take a fifteen minute break while we change scenes."

"Kyouko," called Julie. "The stains on your clothes were really set in. Yashiro and I dropped them off to be professionally cleaned. I picked up a new dress for you on the way back." She held up a pale blue wrap dress with long sleeves. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful!" said Kyouko. "Oh mom you shouldn't have. I'm fine just wearing pajamas."

"Dear, didn't you say you have another job after this?" asked Julie. "Would it have been okay to show up in pajama's?

"Uhh.." Kyouko stammered. She hadn't told Kuu and Julie about her second job yet. She was just so used to hiding it from everyone. "About that, I have a uniform that I have to wear when I'm there."

"Oh," sighed Julie. She had imagined Kyouko was an assistant to a director or something along those lines.

"The dress is beautiful though!" said Kyouko trying to cheer Julie up. "I can't wait to try it on!"

"Mogami-san," called Yamamoto Sano as he walked over to Kyouko. "You were amazing in the last scene! I really thought you hated me!"

"Thank you," said Kyouko politely. "Yamamoto-san also did very well."

"Please just call me Sano," he blushed. Unfortunately for him a dark ruthless man was watching. "I was wondering if you had..."

"Kyouko!" called that dark man. "What time do you have to be at your next job?"

"At 16:45." replied Kyouko a little embarrassed to hear Ren yell her name from the other side of the room. "I'm sorry Yamamoto-san, I should go see what Tsuruga-san wants." Kyouko walked over to Ren in a surprisingly calm manner assuming Ren had some very important reason to yell her name like that. "Tsugura-san, did you need something from me?"

"Ah, no. I just want to know if you need a ride to the studio," he mumbled looking at his feet.

"I would appreciate that," said Kyouko before she realized what she was saying. Ren just looked too embarrassed about asking for her to decline.

"Okay everyone please take your places," yelled Director Skinkai.

_Kuryugumi headquarters is a large western style mansion. The set is of a grand entrance hallway. As Ryuji, Tsukasa, Kamo-san and Bun-san walk in they are greeted by a dozen bowing men._

_**Kumiins**: "Welcome back home Sandaime!" _

_Ryuji nodded to them as he walked past. Tsukasa, still not used to seeing Ryuji greeted in such a manner, walked a little closer than normal. Ryuji stopped suddenly and Tsukasa slammed into him. She peered around his side to see why he had stopped. A huge cake was being carefully moved across the hall. _

_**Ryuji:** "Ahem," he cleared his through then nodded toward Tsukasa._

_The cake movers stopped in front of Tsukasa and handed it to her. She staggered unable to balance the cake._

_**Tsukasa:** "Hey! What the hell are you making me carry?" she murmured. _

_**Ryuji:** "That's a 1.2 million yen cake for someone's birthday tomorrow. It's important, so if you drop it I'll have it billed to your debt," he explained casually._

_**Tsukasa:**"Well if it's so important then why don't you.." She turned to face Ryuji._

_**Ryuji:** "Uh oh." _

_The cake wobbled at first like a building about to come crashing down. _

_**Tsukasa:** "A?" _

_Cake splattered all over the floor and covered Tsukasa._

_**Bun-san: **"That'll be another 1.2 million yen." He pulled a calculator out of his jacket and totals her debt._

_**Tsukasa:**__ "Aaaagggghhhhhh!" She turned to Ryuji in tears with her hair standing on end. He smirked. _

Kyouko wasn't about to let Ren get away with what he did earlier. Two could play at that game. She walked up to him almost pressing her body against his, her glare never strayed from his eyes. She reached up to his face almost as if to caress it. Shocked Ren couldn't move. He closed his eyes and leandc in as her hand caressed his face. Yashiro dropped the calculator totally overwhelmed by the atmosphere. Ren's eyes flicked open from shock as he touched the frosting covering his cheek.

_**Ryuji:**__ "Heh." He wiped the cake from his face and grinned evilly_.

Kyouko took a step back trying to prepare for Ren's outburst.

_**Ryuji**: "Oh yeah that's right." _

Ren knew if he followed the script his chance for payback would arrive.

_**Ryuji:** "I forgot to add the food reward from earlier." He strode over to Bun-san, picked up the calculator of the floor and handed it to him._

_**Bun-san:** "That's 10000 yen for the special truffle. Together that makes 101227563 yen." _

_Tsukasa slumped to the floor in despair, her head down. _

_**Ryuji:** "Oh and the 90000 yen for ambulance and medical fees for that girl from earlier. You've sure accumulated a lot haven't you." He strode into a living room and sat down on the couch. Grabbing a cigarette from his pocket he reached for his lighter._

_**Tsukasa:** "Thanks to you and all those dirty tricks like the one you just pulled," she walked over to him and yanked the cigarette from his mouth._

_**Ryuji:** "It's because you're neglecting your job. You're the child of the police, aren't you? You're going keep your promise, aren't you? Didn't you say that you were going to pay back by being my bodyguard?" He calmly replaced the cigarette with another one. _

_Tsukasa yanked the cigarette out of his mouth again and stormed off down the hall only to be whipped back by the chain. She glared at Ryuji. _

_**Tsukasa:**"I want to go change shirts," she huffed. Ryuji released the leash and let her storm off._

_**Tsukasa mumbling to herself:** "Damn that guy. Picking on me like that all the time. What do you mean 'a bodyguard makes more money than a regular job,' when he uses dirty tricks like that to increase my debt! I wish I had thought more clearly after my parents died in that yakuza dispute. My brothers and I had nowhere to go, so I thought of using Ryuji since he was a yakuza. Boy was that a bad idea."_

_Standing in the corner of the living room wearing a clean long sleeved shirt Tsukasa watched as a kumiin spoke with Ryuji. They exchanged words and the kumiin bowed in appreciation to Ryuji and left._

"Cut." the director yelled. "Mogami-san in this scene your not supposed to be glaring at Ryuji. Your questioning yourself as you stare at him. Why do you instinctively save him? Why do you keep coming back if you hate him so much? Then you watch him interact with his kumiin you notice his expressionless face. You feel protective of his true shelf that he only shows you."

"I'm sorry Director," said Kyouko. "Please let me try again."

"Okay, let's take it where the kumiin walks out of the room." said the director. "Three...two...one, action."

_Tsukasa watched Ryuji as she walked closer to him._

Kyouko couldn't help comparing Tsukasa's feeling to her own. She knew so many sides of Ren that no one else had ever seen. In front of everyone else he always stays cool and calm. In front of her Ren seem to let his guard down. Was this why Tsukasa wanted to protect him? Was it the same feeling. With every step her expression softened a little. He looked up and noticed her standing right behind him.

_**Ryuji:** "You uniform will need to be dry cleaned. I'll add it to your debt," he smirked.  
_

_**Tsukasa:** "You're such a jerk! How low can you go?" her face turned back to her normal scowl._

_**Ryuji:** "Hoho. Since you don't like the idea of being bodyguard I was going to tell you about a job where you can easily make about 1200000 yen a day," he stood up and stalked over to her. _

_**Tsukasa:** "WHAT!? Is there really such thing?" She took a step closer to him._

_Ryuji smiled slyly. Sweat drops slid down Tsukasa's face as she took a step back. She started to fall over the back of the couch. Ryuji grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. Tsukasa panicked for a minute thinking of the promise to her parents to never let anyone find out she was female. It was the first promise she had ever broken. _

_**Ryuji: **"I would pay you 100000 an hour for that body of yours." He whispered as he leaned in close to her ear. Tsukasa pushed him back with both hands. _

_**Tsukasa:** "Y... You're such an unlikeable person!" She punched him hard in the chest tears started to stream down her face. "Ryuji-kun...You hate me don't you Ryuji-kun." _

Those words hit too close to home for Ren. Was this what would happen if he did make a move on her? He stared at this tiny woman in front him. She looked up at him with her huge eyes brimming with tears.

_**Tsukasa:** "I know that for sure now," she sniffled._

Ren stood there totally forgetting his part. He didn't know what to do. Those tears looked so genuine maybe he went to far.

_**Tsukasa:** "You love to hurt me so that's why you make that unfair debt." She shoved him again hard starting to regain some of her fury. "It's because of who I am isn't it. Police kids and yakuza kids are forever enemies." She stormed out of the room. _

Ren still just stood there like a newbie.

_**Kamo-san:** "Sandaime if you don't hurry up and clear up the misunderstanding you're going to lose her! Tell Tsukasa-san that the debt is not to torture her, but that it's the only way you can keep her by your side longer. She should know the truth." He walked over to Ryuji and put his hand on his shoulder. _

"Cut," yelled the director. "Great job everyone."

"What?" stammered Ren finally regaining his composure. "Are we finished?"

"Yes," said the director as he started to walk off. "Please excuse me."

Ren stood there in shock. Had anyone noticed he'd completely lost character?

"Oh my. Does she always make you lose face?" snickered Kuu.

"Ugh," sighed Ren. Of course he would notice.

"That's an interesting game the two of you play while on set," laughed Kuu. "How does it feel to be completely beaten by an actress who doesn't even have half your experience."

"You'd better watch out for her," sighed Ren. "She'll get you too."

"She has before," laughed Kuu as he remembered Kyouko playing the part of his son Kuon. "She doesn't even realize how amazing she truly is."

The two men walked off towards the dressing rooms. Kuu grabbed Ren's arm just before he turned to go into his room.

"It seems my wife is quite smitten with you," sighed Kuu. "We planned on surprising Kyouko with dinner tonight after she finishes work. She happens to be working in the same building as the Bridge Rock talk show. I thought we could go watch it while we wait for her to finish work and then have a nice dinner."

"I'll have to pass on tonight," replied Ren. The idea of spending any more time with the three of them sent shivers down his spine. That would certainly be suicide for Tsuruga Ren. "I have a photo shoot after this."

"That's too bad," sighed Kuu. "Julie will be so disappointed."

"Ugh..." sighed Ren. He knew how his mom could be when she didn't get her way. He would never hear the end of it. "Alright, if you give Kyouko a ride then I can get to the shoot early. I'll meet you there as soon as I get finished."

"Good, I hate to see my wife disappointed," laughed Kuu as he slapped Ren on the back.

"I never wanted to be a disappointment to either of you," murmured Ren as he stormed off, too tired to keep up the charade.

"You never were," sighed Kuu to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone - Thank you so much for all of your comments. I truly appreciate you opinions on this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat.

Exhausted, Kyouko slumped in the chair in front of her makeup desk. Today had been an extremely long day. It was taking a lot of energy to keep up with Kuu and Julie. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they had raised her instead of Sho's parents. What it would be like to have real parents who actually cared? Kyouko really wasn't sure how to treat them. What was it like to have someone always looking out for you and always trying to protect you.

"Bo-san," Kyouko jumped at the sound of the stage manager's voice from outside her dressing room. "You have a guest!"

Kyouko attached her head firmly before she opened the door. It wasn't normal for Kagomi-san to squeal like that. It only took Kyouko one guess to know who it was.

"Tsuruga-san, what can I do for you?" Kyouko said in her Bo voice as she welcomed the tale blond man in. "Did you bring me flowers?"

"Ah.. no..." laughed Ren as he took a seat in Bo's dressing room. "They're for my dinner date." He sighed as he set the flowers in his lap. "I was hoping you had a few minutes so we could talk."

"Well what seems to be on you mind?" asked Kyouko as she sat down in front of him.

"You see, it's about a woman," mumbled Ren as he fidgeted with the bouquet.

"Well I'm always willing to lend a hand to a friend Tsuruga-san," laughed Kyouko awkwardly (as Bo). "Though it's still hard to believe you have any issues when it comes to women!"

"I'm just not sure what to do," sighed Ren as he abandoned the flowers in his lap and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's the only girl in the world that can drive me crazy. I constantly do stupid things around her and I'm pretty sure she thinks of me as an older brother. I just don't know what to do!"

"Calm down there buddy," laughed Kyouko uneasily. She wasn't used to seeing Ren so wound up, and for some reason it made her stomach hurt. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I can't," breathed Ren. "Honestly, she's too good for me. I came here to become a different person, to become a better person. There's no way she could accept all of me, not with my past. I don't even want to tell her. She'll hate me. She just..."

A sudden knock on the door made both Ren and Kyouko jump.

"Ky...Bo-san, it's time," called assistant director Kagomi from the door.

"Uh.. excuse me Tsuruga-san. I have to go. If you'd like to wait for me here we can talk when I get back?" Kyouko was trying to sound like a supportive friend but the indigestion seemed to be getting worse. She felt she had to leave. Being with him like this was suffocating her. As she edged out the the room her tail feather brushed against the table. Silky black pajamas fell to the floor. Heart burn turned to icy horror in Kyouko's throat as Ren picked up his pajamas from the floor. She knew she was so unbelievable dead.

"Do you know Mogami-san?" asked Ren taking a step closer to Kyouko.

"Yeah, Kyouko-chan uses my dressing room to change sometimes," mumbled Kyouko as she stepped backwards.

"Kyouko-chan eh?" growled Ren. "Is she on a first name basis with everyone except me?"

"Uh, I think they need me on stage!" cried Kyouko as she fled the scene like she were some kind of criminal.

Throughout the whole show Kyouko felt Ren's eyes following her every move, like a deer about to be devoured by a lion. Then she noticed Kuu and Julie sitting in the audience. They seemed to be the only members of the audience actually watching the show. Everyone else in the whole dang room couldn't help but to gawk at them. It felt like the thirty minute show was going to take eternity.

"Wow, we are truly lucky tonight to have such a distinguished audience!" announced Bridge Rock's leader Ishibashi Hikaru. Kyouko jumped. She knew they had to do something to get their crowd back, but this was going to be bad. "It's not too often that our audience is more famous then our guests. Please Hizuri Kuu-sama, Hizuri Julie-sama, and Tsuruga-sama come up and tell us how long you've been a fan of Bridge Rock!"

"Well, you see, I'm a huge fan of Bo!" said Ren bluntly as he walked up to the stage his eyes never straying from his prey. He slapped the chicken on the back with enough force to make Kyouko loose her balance. "This chicken is just so loved by everyone." He grabbed Bo's shoulders and bear hugged him.

Kyouko couldn't stop shaking in her chicken feet. She was terrified he was about to unmask her in front of the whole studio audience and all the viewers at home. Dying to escape Ren's wrath she quickly flew to the aid of Julie who was walking up the stairs to the stage. She offered a feathered wing to the beautiful blond woman.

"Oh my, what a charming chickening," laughed Julie. "I can see why everyone loves you." Julie wrapped her arm around the chickens neck and kissed Bo on the beak.

"You better watch out there Bo," laughed Hikaru. "I here Hizuri-sama is the protective type!"

Kuu untangled his wife's arms from around the chicken and kissed Bo on the beak as well.

"What can I do? Even Tsuruga Ren loves Bo. If you can't beat them join them!" laughed Kuu. For once, Kyouko wished she was the type to pass out under stressful situations. Kuu wrapped one arm over her shoulders effectively using her as an arm rest. "We actually came because our Kyouko-chan said such good things about you! She works in this building you know? We're hoping to meet her for dinner."

"Kyouko," laughed Hikaru. "Of course we know Kyouko. I ask her out at least once a week! She always declines though. Say, if she accepts your invite can I join you for dinner?"

"I do love to meet Kyouko's friends, but you have to remember Kuu is the protective type!" laughed Julie as Kuu started to strangle Bo.

"Well that will be all for tonight! We hope you tune in next time to see how Bo-chan makes it out of this one!" said Hikaru as the audience started to roar.

Kyouko took advantage of that split second where everyone was still under the audiences eye. She swept Julie in what looked like a Hollywood style kiss and whispered in Julie's ear.

"Help me. Tsuruga -san can't find out!" she whimpered.

"Run." Julie whispered back, immediately recognizing her adopted daughter's voice. Kyouko swung Julie to her feet and into Ren's arms then took off.

"Where's my kiss?!" yelled Kuu still thinking Bo was teasing him. Kyouko ran straight for her dressing room, tore off the chicken suit and slipped into her dress. A loud pounding on the door made Kyouko's heart skip a beat.

"Kyouko-san hurry, let me in," hissed a familiar voice. Kyouko threw open the door.

"Hikaru-san, why are you here?" asked Kyouko as she peered around the corner.

"Don't worry Tsuruga-san is being preoccupied by a large group of fan-girls," hissed Hikaru as he started to put on the chicken suit. "Your mom said you didn't want him to know about Bo, so I'm going to hang out here in the chicken suit so that when Tsuruga-san comes in he'll definitely know your not Bo."

"Hikaru-san, Tsuruga-san is mad at Bo..... you may be in danger," whimpered Kyouko.

"You'll protect me right?" laughed Hikaru. "I mean he always seems so calm, what's he really going to do?"

Just then the door burst open.

"Speak of the devil, eh?" whispered Hikaru. Ren stood there visably fuming, but before he could say a word Kyouko jumped in front of Bo.

"A little birdie told me you were upset," said Kyouko arms out stretched so Ren couldn't clearly see behind her. "This bird is my friend and I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. I don't mind at all if my friends choose to call me Kyouko. I'm very used to it since that's what I go by as my stage name."

"So this bird is closer to you than me?" fumed Ren. Why was she protecting him? Ren knew he was on thin ice. One mistake now and it would cost him everything he's worked for.

"No, of course not, Tsuruga-san." sighed Kyouko as her arms dropped to her side limply. She finally understood why Ren was angry. Of course, he was jealous she may have another, more favored, sempai. "You're the only person I can't stand seeing disappointed in me. Your whole existence is more important to me than any one else. Bo is just a friend from work." She took a step closer to Ren. "If you want to, you can call me Kyouko. You've just never asked before."

"I have too," huffed Ren under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Kyouko not quite hearing what Ren mumbled.

"I have toooo... go to the restroom," said Ren as he turned to leave. After all those years of acting and all he could come up with is the bathroom. He could feel the blood running to his cheeks in embarrassment. It was finally setting in how incredibly possessive he was becoming. Bo had always been there for him and Kyouko barely realized men existed anyway. He looked back over at the trembling chicken in the corner. A wave of guilt spread quickly through his body as he walked over too Bo and knelt down. "I'm sorry. You've always been there for me when I needed to talk. I hope you can forgive me for acting like this." He leaned in a little closer so only Bo could hear. "I think you understand now about what I mentioned earlier. She really drives me crazy! Please forget this happened. I can't believe I was so jealous of you."

Hikaru couldn't stop shaking. Who in a million years would guess that Truruga Ren was a raving maniac when it came to this one high school girl?At least it all made sense now. No wonder Kyouko always turned him down. If she was turning down Tsuruga Ren there was no way he ever had a chance.

As Ren walked by Kyouko she caught his arm. The overwhelming urge to see his smile, to know he wasn't angry at her took control of her body.

"Tsuruga-san," she pleaded. "Ren."

He reached down to ruffle her hair. It had become his way of touching her when he wanted to hold her in his arms. He was always dying to touch her. Her normally silky hair was damp and clumped together around his fingers. He quickly wiped his hand on his shirt and then placed it on her forehead. A rush of worry swept over him as he ran through the days events in his mind.

"Kyouko, do you have a fever," asked Ren unable to move his hand from her head. "Is it because of earlier?"

"Ah.. No..." stammered Kyouko. That costume was just so hot. "I just have to run around a lot while I'm here."

"Don't work yourself too hard," sighed Ren with relief. He twirled a piece of her hair in his fingers as he looked her over more carefully. "We should go meet Julie-san and Kuu-san. I believe they wanted to have dinner with us."

Kyouko started to leave but noticed Ren wasn't following.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"I'll be down in just a second. I'd like to privately apologize to Bo-san," explained Ren.

"Oh, I see." stuttered Kyouko. This was not good. "Well, I guess I'll be going first!"

As soon as the door shut behind Kyouko, Ren locked it. He strode over to the chicken and with a quick flick of his wrist he plucked the head right off the bird.

"Heh," he smirked. "You can't be Bo-san."

"I...ah.... Kyouko-san, she a..." stammered Hikaru. His shaking had become uncontrollable. This was just too much for him to process.

"Kyouko is Bo," laughed Ren as he took a seat next to the impostor. "I must look like a complete fool. There I was talking to a Kyouko about Kyouko."

"She was probably only trying to protect your feelings in some way," explained Hikaru with a sudden need to protect Kyouko's reputation. "It's not like Kyouko to be sneaky."

"You right," laughed Ren as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Do me a favor, and don't tell Kyouko that I know."

"Sure," stuttered Hikaru. There was no way he wanted to make an enemy of Tsuruga Ren, not after seeing his raving lunatic side. "She's a good girl though. Don't mess with her please?"

"She's too good for me, that's for sure," Ren laughed as he slapped Hikaru on the back. "But there's no way in hell I'm going to let anyone else have her."

On the elevator ride down to the lobby Ren thought of ways to use this information. Actually, it was a great way to tell her things without actually telling her. He thought of all the advice Kyouko, as Bo, had given him in the past. She even went out of her way to visit him when he was having problems with work. Kyouko really did do everything in her power to make him happy. She even creating a character to be his sempai, knowing he couldn't talk to her about everything.

As the door opened he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Kyouko stood in the center of the room in that clingy light blue dress. He could see the outline of her bra and panties through the thin material. Ren wondered what his mom was thinking dressing Kyouko this way. Did she want every man in a five my radius chasing after her _daughter_? Kyouko hadn't even noticed the door open. She was just staring at floor with both hand neatly crossed behind her back. A young couple walked past her and out the door. The man quickly peered over his shoulder to steal another glance of her. As the man opened the door for his mate a cold wind blew through the room. A shiver shook Kyouko's whole body. Ren quickly took off his blazer and through it over her shoulders as he walked up to her.

"Are your parents meeting us at the restaurant?" asked Ren as he peered over his shoulder to make sure that disgusting man couldn't look at _his _Kyouko any more.

"No,well, I told them I was too tired to go out tonight," explained Kyouko as she squired around in Ren's blazer. As she breathed in his smell and hugged the warmth of his jacket closer to her it felt like she was being tightly embraced by him.

"Oh, do you need a ride home then?" he asked as he turned back to face her. He couldn't help but put his hand on the small of her back. She looked to small and for some reason scared to him.

"Would you like it if I call you Ren?" asked Kyouko as a tear fell from her trembling chin. She was still shivering from head to toe.

"Yes," sighed Ren as he pulled the girl he loved against his body. "I'm sorry I made you cry." He ran his hands up and down the length of her arms in an attempt to warm her.

"No, it my fault," she cried sobbing into his chest. "Because of me you were so mad at Bo. Bo just wanted to be your friend. Bo worries about you and he really just wants to be close to you. I almost ruined all that. Bo really treasures your friendship."

"I really treasure Bo too," laughed Ren as he wrapped his arms around Kyouko. "I feel like Bo will accept me no matter what. I am truly lucky to have someone who loves me so much."

Kyouko froze in his arms. "Loves?" she squeaked.

"Isn't that what you call it when a friend goes out of his way to help another friend?" said Ren. "Kyouko don't you think Bo loves me?"

"Bo is a boy!" stammered Kyouko. At least she had always though of Bo as a boy.

"So," laughed Ren. "Just like there is love between parents and children there is love between friends. Wanting to make someone happy is a kind of love. So I definitely think Bo loves me because he is willing to go to such lengths to make me happy. What do you think Kyouko?"

"Love?" Kyouko gulped overwhelmed. Love was that simple? She thought of all the people who she tried so very hard to ensure their happiness and those that did the same for her. "Moko loves me?" she asked.

"Yes," sighed Ren as he squeezed her tighter. "But why do you think that?"

"Because you said that friends love each other," she sniffled. "And because she always tries to cheer me up when I'm down and she bought me a present because she new it would make me happy and she let me stay the night because she was worried about me and she always listens to me."

"I see," chuckled Ren. "So do you love Moko?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Kyouko as she broke free of the chains that had kept her bound to hate. She finally started to understand real love was a two way street. She wrapped her arms around Ren tightly.

"I love Moko!" Kyouko yelled at the top of her lungs.

"So do you think Bo loves me?" asked Ren holding his laughter in. He new it was a sly way to get her to say it, but after all he had been through today he felt he deserved something.

"Bo loves Ren!" yelled Kyouko hugging Ren tightly. At that moment Hikaru stepped out of the elevator to see Kyouko exclaiming the chickens love for Ren and hugging him tightly.

"Damn he's good," mumbled Hikaru as he walked out unnoticed.

"How about we grab a bite to eat and then I'll take you home," laughed Ren unable to control his cheeriness.

"Thank you, Ren," said Kyouko. "I am very sorry I caused you so much trouble today."

"You're worth it!" he laughed as he gently guided her to the door with his hand on the small of her back. He wasn't sure when it happened but it seemed like Kyouko was getting more and more accustomed to his touch. "Today you let me carry you in my arms," he smirked.

"Um," Kyouko replied blushing.

"A little over a year ago I thought you would have scratched my eyes out for something like that," he laughed.

"Hmm," Kyouko responded. "I thought you were just trying to pick on me then. Now I know you better, and I completely trust you!" She laughed as she looked up at him.

"Trust eh?" he laughed as he felt fate kick him in the stomach. He wondered how much longer could he keep up his lies and what would the truth would do to her newly found definition of love.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone who commented on my last chapter. I'm hoping to get chapter 6 out quickly since I have a few days off work for the holidays. I just finished rereading TCP again for the three millionth time. If you have not read it, please by all means read it. I love Tsukasa so much! The next chapter should start shaking things up.

For those of you who haven't read TCP I think I should clear things up.

Sandaime is what the kumiin call Ryuji. His father was called Nadamie. Ryuji's kumiin are the member of Kuryugumi. Ryuji is the kumicho (don) of Kuryugumi. Katagi means law abiding citizen or general public and Gaki means kid kind of like calling someone a 'snot nosed kid.'

Disclaimer: I don't own TCP or Skip Beat.

"Okay, everybody get focused!" yelled Director Skinkai. "We need to make up for some lost time today. I'll allow everyone a one hour lunch, but we will be shooting past 9:00 tonight. Dinner will be catered, so don't even think of leaving before 9:00. We'll get lunch after we finish shooting everything leading up to the school scene. Then I'll expect you to all be at the school. It's where Kyouko-san attends. I'm sure she can give you directions if you need them. Alright let's get right to it. Scene 24 act one... Action."

At Kuryugumi headquarters.

**Tsukasa:** "The girl we saved told me those guys were trying to sell her drugs. But she didn't really remember their faces. I think she's still in shock, but she said they did claim to be from our school." Tsukasa clenched her fist as she stared at Ryuji. "Ryuji don't you remember anything?"

**Ryuji:** "I don't." He snapped back.

**Tsukasa:** "Hey! At least try to think a little!!" She growled as she knocked him on the back of the head with the palm of her hand.

**Kamo-san:** "Er... Tsu-bo, you only remembered what he smelled like." He shrugged still amused that Ryuji would allow anyone to hit him like that.

Everyone startled as a hand bag was thrown to the floor with a loud thump. A girl around Tsukasa age with wavy brass colored hair stood with her mouth open in shock.

**Kamo-san:** "Asago-san?" Kamo stuttered knowing this was not a good situation.

**Asago:** "I... ...I... I don't believe it!" The girl screamed at Tsukasa as she ran to Ryuji's lap hugging his head to her non existent breast. "You idiot! You just hit my Ryuji! Do you now who he is?!"

_A twinge of irritation prickled the back of Kyouko's neck as she watched Ruriko fling herself on Ren._

**Tsukasa:** "Huh? Who's Ryuji?"

**Kamo-san: **"Asago-san, this is Sandaime's new bodyguard." Sweat was visibly building on his brow as his eyes traveled from the young woman wearing a girls uniform to the young woman dressed convincingly as a man. Asago turned her head to Tsukasa and glared that same death glare that Kyouko felt when Ren had carried her to the set at her first job with Ruriko.

**Asago: **"Could he be the rumored _katagi_ _gaki_ that was homeless and then suddenly became Ryuji's guard?" She stood up from Ryuji's lap and strolled over to Tsukasa. (

**Tsukasa:** "What?"

**Asago:** "He's only a little taller than me!" Screeched Asago as she stood next to Tsukasa. " His arms aren't that much bigger than mine! Ryuji..." She whined as she made her way back to his lap. "Why did you pick such a girlie bodyguard? If you're going to hire this wussy guy, then I'll protect you!" She nuzzled her face into his chest and looked up at him through her eye lashes. Ryuji sat very still as he eyed the girl in his lap.

**Kamo-san:** "Tsukasa-kun, this is Kuryugumi's head clan's Sumongumi's _kumicho_'s beloved daughter Sumon Asago. She is the _ojyosan_ who will soon be engaged to Sandaime."

**Asago: **"That's right. To me, Ryuji's a very important person! A bodyguard who can't defend his _kumicho_ is a disgrace to the underworld. I won't expect a child like you to participate in a battle but the least you can do is pretend that you're some nearby rock or tree and act as protection against bullets! Bodyguards can easily be replaced. You even said so yourself, right, Ryuji?"

Ryuji's whole body tensed as he stared fixedly at a spot on the wall. This situation was beyond what he could have ever imagined in his life. Kamo quickly whispered into Ryuji's ear that he needed to speak with him privately. Like a robot Ryuji stood dumping Asago on the floor and followed Kamo out of ear shot.

**Kamo-san:** "Sandaime! This isn't the time to be leisurely collecting your thoughts! If you don't hurry up and explain then Tsukasa-san will misunderstand. You said that when you were around six and you meant it as there were too many _kumiin_!

"And cut," yelled Director Skinkai. "Great job lets keep that momentum in the next scene! Stage six is already set up. Let's keep things moving... Action"

Kamo-san drove a large black luxury sedan while and Ryuji, Asago and Tsukasa rode in the back with Asago in the middle.

**Kamo-san: "**She is misunderstanding for sure." He mumbled.

Ryuji peered over Asago's head to check on Tsukasa. She was gazing out the window.

**Asago:** "Hey Ryuji! Do you know about the drug incident at Rokuo Kita? Someone's pushing drugs in Kuryugumi's territory. What are you going to do?""

**Ryuji:** "They're saying the pusher is one of my fellow, Rokuo Minami's, students. You should ask around and find out if anyone remembers the face of the pusher since you're a Kita student."

**Asago:** "Well all right, but in return..." She batted her fiery hazel eyes at him. "Make me your woman today!"

**Ryuji:** "It's too early for you." He eyed Tsukasa as he spoke.

_Kyouko had been a little distant this morning. Ren wondered if she was still nervous about shooting today. He was nervous. He couldn't seem to keep in character every time they did one of those scenes. Three million what ifs popped up in his mind as he looked down to the little annoying girl that was sitting in between them. _

**Asago:** "It is not! Today is my birthday. I'm the same age as you!" Asago scooted closer to Ryuji and batted her eyes at him again. In a whiny tone she continued. "If I become your woman then I can get rid of this persistent guy at school just by my name."

Tsukasa started to shake with frustration.

**Tsukasa:** "Bodyguards can easily be replaced." She mumbled loud enough to know Ryuji heard and then paused waiting for a reaction. "Again he says nothing, I knew that he didn't like me but damn. Protection against bullets! To think that he only thought of me as that!" Her mumbling was only audible to Kamo who sat directly in front of her.

**Asago:** "So!" She raised her voice to drown out the sound of Tsukasa's mumbles. "At my birthday party make an engagement announcement as well. And after that, I'll give you me!"

**Ryuji:** "Well, so you say." He shrugged and looked down at Asago as a smirk spread across his face.

_Ruriko smirked in return. Finally she had been able to capture Ren's full attention. She knew they were just acting but no man had ever failed to notice her when she wanted them to. It was irritating that he could be so completely caught in his role that he didn't notice her throwing herself all over him. She was Japans' most famous female idol._

**Ryuji:** "But what part of _your _body am I supposed to desire?"

_Ren stoled another glance at Tsukasa. His smirk grew as he recalled that Ruriko caused Kyouko a serious injury in their first encounter. It felt amazing to be able to be cruel to her in a way the gentle Ren would never be able to. _

**Asago:** "WHAT? You know there's a lot of guys after me!"

_Ruriko fumed as she crossed her arms. It hadn't even occurred to her that she had delivered her lines perfectly. _

Tsukasa was still looking out of the window, but now with a popped vein on her face. Still muttering things that Ryuji could not quite make out. She stiffened as something outside the car caught her attention. There was a large group of people at the entrance of an ally way.

**Tsukasa:** "Oh no, I hope it's not a murder." She whispered to herself, but just as the words slip from her mouth she caught sight of two students from her school in bad condition. One boy was trying to carry other. They seemed to be crying out for help but the observers merely stood there watching.

**Tsukasa:** "STOP!" She screamed. "They're our students."

As Tsukasa flew from the car Kamo slammed on the brakes.

**Tsukasa:** "These are Kita students, but their uniforms are similar to ours." She crouched over the boys who had both fallen to the ground. "Hey! Are you all right!?"

**Boy 1:** "Call an ambulance! Hurry! This guy's gonna die." The boy's blond hair was starting to turn red with blood. Tsukasa gently examined the cut on his head before turning to his friend who had been stabbed in the stomach. She instinctively took off her jacket and used it to apply pressure to the wound. The blond boy knelt shaking as he watched.

**Kamo-san:** "Tsukasa-san." He whispered as he stood awkwardly behind her.

**Tsukasa:** "Kamo-san! Call an ambulance!" She yelled infuriated at everyone who was just going to let this boy die. "What the hell is everyone thinking! Call for an ambulance!! Hurry!!!" She screamed frantic as the blood started to seep through her jacket to her hands. Ryuji and Asago stood watching from the side of the car, Ryuji, with his hands in his pockets and Asago with her arms crossed.

**Asago**: "I can't believe it! Why does he have get so involved with other people's lives? In our world, we're not even allowed to rely on others. To be worried over by your underlings means that you can't stand at the head of a group of people in this world. Right Ryuji!?"

**Ryuji:** "Aa ...True, but..." He sighed as he watched Tsukasa try to save the boy. "Its nice to be cared for sometimes." A soft half smile appeared from his always stern lips. It left Asago speechless as she processed his words.

**Kamo-san:** "Drugs." He said as he held up a package of powdered substance that the blond boy had.

**Tsukasa: **"You. Where did you get them?" She demanded. The boy broke down in tears as he recalled the event.

**Boy:** "They forced me to buy them. When I said that I didn't need them they beat me and took all the money I had!"

**Tsukasa:** "Their faces! Do you remember the faces of the guys that sold them?"

The boy shook his head in dismay.

**Boy:** "But they said that they were Kuryugumi's _kumiin_!"

Shock spread through the group. Kamo-san, Bun-san and Asago stood with their eyes wide. Tsukasa clenched her teeth as she glared at Ryuji who stood there not even looking slightly moved by those words.

**Ryuji: **"It's not us." He spoke eying Tsukasa as the ambulance arrived to cart off the boys. Tsukasa shot one last glare at Ryuji before heading off in the opposite direction.

**Kamo-san:** "Tsukasa-san! Where are you going so early in the morning!?"

**Tsukasa:** "SCHOOL!"

**Kamo-san:** "N! No! You can't! You should go home and change. Ryuji will come to. You know you're always told to stay by his side." He dashed up in front of Tsukasa in a panic as she was walking the opposite direction from school.

**Tsukasa:** "I don't want to see his face! Bodyguards can easily be replaced so the least you can do is act as a protection against bullets, right." She huffed back as she disappeared into the crowd. Consumed with anger Tsukasa yelled out loud to herself. "That guy that doesn't treat people as human beings! Jerk get out of my head!" She slammed her head against her fists. "Dammit! I'll get amnesia!" Stopping mid-hit as she spied two thugs looking her way.

**Thug 1:** "This is a good target. Looks like a junkie already. And on top of that, it looks like the Kita uniform."

**Thug 2:** "_Huh_? He might be from Minami."

**Thug 1:** "Who cares where he's from. The more money we make, the closer we get to Kuryugumi."

Tsukasa's ears perked when she heard them mention Kuryugumi. Thug 1 pulled out a plastic package full of a powdered substance as he headed towards her.

**Thug 1:** "Hey, we're from Minami. You wanna buy this?"

Tsukasa sniffed the air around the two thugs like a police dog.

**Tsukasa: "**I don't remember your smell."

**Thug 1:** "Hey, look here." The thug said as he dangled the drugs in front of her like she was a dog and the drugs were a treat. "You want these right? If you want them then hurry up and take out your money. I'm short tempered."

**Tsukasa:** "Really? What a coincidence." She smiled up at the boy as she realized these were not students from her school. "Actually, I'm short tempered myself." Her expression changed to one of rage as she cracked her knuckles.

**Thug 1:** "Huh?"

"And Cut!" Yelled Director Skinkai. "The chemistry on stage is perfect! Ruriko you've come along way since our last movie! Okay everyone get back to the Kuryugumi scene and lets wrap this up so we can get some lunch! Kyouko-san, how's it going with the chain?"

"Good Skinkai-san. I think I've really mastered using it as a weapon!" exclaimed Kyouko.

"Great," sighed Director Skinkai. "Please try not to hurt any one!"

Back at Kuryugumi.

**Kamo-san: **"We received word Tsukasa came back to her room after leaving us. Are you ready to apologize?"

Ryuji walked down a long hallway with Kamo and Bun-san in tow. They stopped in front of a door that had a hand made sign that read, 'This is my room. Knock will ya!?' Taking out a piece of paper from his pocket Ryuji silently recited its contents and nodded to the door, without knocking, Ryuji entered Tsukasa's room. His eyes immediately found Tsukasa wearing just her panties and collar. A moment passed before either could move an inch.

**Ryuji: **"Heh."Measuring her curves carefully Ryuji eyes followed the lines of her body like a car driving down a mountain - as slowly as possible.

_It was physically impossible for Ren to stay in character. As much as he longed to see her body he couldn't help but tense up. Not only did he have the pleasure of staring at Kyouko's beautiful body, but so did everyone else on set. Not too mention what would happen when it aired and every male age 10 to 100 was ogling his Kyouko. _

"Cut," yelled Director Skinkai. "Ren, please stay in character. The faster we get through this the faster Kyouko-chan gets to put her clothes on."

"I'm sorry Director, Kyouko," said Ren as blood ran to his checks.

"Ren, I thought you had Ryuji's character down," mocked Kuu. "Your not trying to prolong my daughters skin exposure, are you?"

"Of course not!" hissed Ren as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"Is everyone ready on set?" sighed Director Skinkai.

"Yes," everyone replied.

"Alright, three, two, one action."

_Ren once again opened the door trying his best to stay in character._

**Ryuji: **"Heh."

_She's Tsukasa not Kyouko.... Tsukasa not Kyouko.... not Kyouko. This thought repeated itself over and over in Ren's head as a smirk fell to his lips. How could anyone believe she was a boy? Everything about her screamed femininity, she soft skin, beautiful face, and perfect C-cup breasts. Every inch of her body was unfathomably beautiful to him. _

**Tsukasa:** "Pervert!" She screamed as her face turned red and shocking Ren back into character. She threw on a girls sailor style uniform before she turned back to Ryuji. "You! How many times have I told you to knock! Don't make me same the same thing over and over!" Tsukasa yanked her chain free and whipped it at Ryuji as he dodged out her door.

Kamo-san who was just waiting outside the door ducked backwards.

**Kamo-san:** "Tsukasa-san!? Didn't you say you were going to school!?"

**Tsukasa:** "I did!" She snapped as she threw her pants at him. "And then I met some suspicious drug pushers who claim to be one of our students! They escaped, but I found out where they escaped to."

**Ryuji:** "Where?" He completely threw aside their peeka-boo game and looked at Tsukasa somberly.

**Asago:** "He claims that it's my school!" She strolled up catching everyone off guard. "He caught me at the school entrance and do you know what the first thing he said to me was? Give me your uniform so I can follow them! He almost stripped me in front of the whole school. Don't you think a guy would stand out more wearing my uniform? He's got to be kidding!" She points to Tsukasa who has donned a long flowing blond wig. The uniform clung tightly to her chest and hugged her hips.

**Kamo-san:** "Um Tsukasa-san." Intervened Kamo unsure how Asago could be so blind to point out the difference between their figures. "Are those guys really Kuryugumi's?"

**Tsukasa:** "I don't know." She sighed as she flicked her long hair over her shoulder. "But when people are in a fix, they always run back to their allies. Kita is their home base. It's time to find out exactly who's behind all of this!!"

"And cut, everybody can take a lunch!" yelled Director Skinkai.

Ren watched as Kyouko slipped off her wig and walked to her dressing room. A week had passed since he had learned Bo's true identity. It seemed like Kyouko had crept into every facet of his life. She had become so much a part of his daily routine that he found himself lonely in his own apartment. To relieve some of his anxiety of being without her he insisted on picking her up every morning and dropping her off every night. She had taken to calling him before she fell a sleep. She always spoke complete nonsense before she finally dozed off and he cherished every minute of it. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up and the last person she saw when she drifted off to sleep. He wanted to hold her sleeping form in his arms. He wanted to do so much more.

"Ren!" yelled Kyouko as she emerged from her dressing room. It had taken a little bit of effort but Kyouko had grown accustomed to calling him that way. "I'm going to lunch with Ruriko-chan and Moko. Do want me to bring something back for you?"

"Don't worry about it," waved Ren. "Yashiro and I will grab something."

Kyouko had taken over Ren's food management. She asked him every night to tell her everything he ate that day from start to finish. If she knew she wasn't going to be near him during lunch she would pack a bento for both Ren and Yashiro. Slowly Ren started to occupy her mind at all times. This wasn't unnoticed to the rest of the cast or any of her close friends.

"So, when did you and Tsuruga-san start dating? Those scenes where I have to throw myself at him must be torture," smirked Ruriko as her manager drove them to the cafe they were meeting Moko. Today was Kyouko's first time playing opposite Ruriko. She was very happy to be rivals in a movie instead of rivals to get into the movie.

"We don't date," replied Kyouko a little shocked. "Ren is my sempai and my friend."

"Really?" asked Ruriko as smug look spread across her face. Ruriko's manager parked the car of the street corner to let them out. Moko was waiting outside the cafe reading a script at a super sonic rate.

"Moko!" yelled Kyouko as she dashed out of the car and jumped onto the tall dark haired beauty. "I missed you sooooo much!" She squealed with delight. "How did everything go? Did you have fun on location?"

"Yes, I had a great time," Moko smiled as she let herself absorb Kyouko's warmth.

"What were you working on?" asked Ruriko as she came to stand next to them.

"The drama I've been shooting for the last year. We shot the finale episodes in New York," she explained as she wobbled into the restaurant. Kyouko was still wrapped around her waist. "So what's new?"

"Tsuruga-san and Kyouko-chan are on a first name basis," crooned Ruriko.

"Oh really," said Moko as she lifted an eyebrow.

"She prepares his meals for him, he brings her to the set every day. I heard she once came in his pajamas!" chattered Ruriko as the sat in a corner booth.

"It's not how it sounds!" exclaimed Kyouko as she tried to hide behind her menu.

"So is any of that untrue?" asked Moko peering over the menu at her closest friend.

"No," whimpered Kyouko staring into Moko's eyes.

"And how do your adoptive parents feel about all this?" asked Moko.

"I don't know," replied Kyouko. It had never occurred to her that they would have any opinion on her relationship with her sempai. "Father did ask me to refrain from any more sleep overs with Ren."

"Oh," laughed Moko unable to keep a straight face. "Let me get to the point Kyouko. How do you feel about Tsuruga-san."

"How do I feel?" she asked blinking a little too often. "I guess... ugh... he is very important to me."

"So are you in love with him?" pipped Ruriko as she practically leapt across the table.

"In love?" asked Kyouko. "What's the difference between _in love_ and regular love?"

"If you don't know that yet then it too soon for you!" laughed Moko relieved that her friend hadn't changed that much. "I'll come back and watch your shoot. I need to get my schedule anyway."

"I love _you_ Moko," exclaimed Kyouko as she remembered Ren's definition of love between friends.

"That's great, but if you in love with me I'm sorry to say I can't reciprocate," laughed Moko. A year ago she would have turned pale and run out of the restaurant if Kyouko had said something like that. "Of course I love you like the sister I always wished for. Not like the crappy ones I already have."

"I think you're supposed to be in the PV we're doing next week," chirped Kyouko. "They're going to do lovey shots from all the main couples."

"So do you know who is playing opposite you yet?" asked Ruriko.

"Some singer to help drawl in the crowds," sighed Moko.

"Won't it be hard to do a lovey scene with someone you just met?" asked Ruriko. "Luckily Kijima-san and I have done some PV work together."

"It won't be hard for me," smirked Moko.

The three girls chatted away their lunch hour. Kyouko was on cloud nine. To be able to have a lunch with girl friends was a dream come true. How she missed being teased by Moko. She couldn't wait to tell Ren all about it tonight.

While Kyouko was having fun, Ren was being tortured for information.

"She is a lot more fragile than you think! Don't toy with her," hissed Kuu from across the table.

"I don't plan on hurting her," sighed Ren. Julie had bounced over to him during the break. She insisted Kyouko had promised that Ren would have lunch with her.

"It's just that, we know you're not being honest with her because you're not being honest with yourself," explained Julie. "Tsuruga Ren isn't just someone your pretending to be anymore. You have people who care about you. What's going to happen when you reconcile with your past. Are you going to abandon Kyouko?"

"I will never abandon her," said Ren. "If it's in my power to make her happy I plan on doing just that. No matter who I become in the process."

"Kuon, let me give you some advice," sighed Kuu. It was apparent to Kuu this man needed a little guiding when it came to love. "That girl sees through all of your disguises. Whether it's Ren or Kuon the you she cares about is you. She will accept all of you, but if you keep lying to her you'll destroy everything you've built here."

"I know you've become a strong man sweetie," hummed Julie. "Kyouko has a lot of issues for such a young girl. You know this. We're just scared that if she lost her faith in you, she'd lose faith in everything. I don't want to lie to her anymore. Neither does Kuu. We want to become a real family. We want to be the kind of parents that she can depend on."

"Your relationship has become so close," whimpered Kuu, not sure they were getting through to him. "Please listen to our advice. Tell her everything. Let her support you and let her tell you everything. You two are going to have a lot of challenges but if your honest and you always cherish each other you'll make it."

"I'm not ready yet," growled Ren.

"Ren," growled Kuu. He was so irritated at his son, it was like having a teenager all over again. "If you don't learn to stop being so god damn selfish and continue to lie to that girl so help me god I will take her so far away from you that you'll only be left with your dreams." Kuu couldn't believe Ren had become such a weak person. "Wasn't the point in this whole charade for you to turn into a man you felt proud of?!" He threw money for lunch on the table and stormed out with Julie in tow.

Ren dashed out of the booth to chase after them. He grabbed Kuu by the shoulder and forcefully turned him.

"I know I have to tell her the truth, but let me do it my way! The reason I left was to become my own man. You can say what you will about me, but there is no way I would ever let you take her away from me!" Ren growled through his clenched teeth.

"I see," said Kuu as he jerked his shoulder from Ren's grip. "Just know, as much as I love you, I also love that little girl. I wouldn't love her more if she were my own biological daughter. If at all possible, Julie and I plan to try and make up for all those years we weren't in her life. She needs a family she can depend on. She needs the security to know the people she loves now will always love her back. You've been building up her hopes son. You practically treat her like she's your wife. The worst part is it seems so natural for you two. It almost seems like neither of you realize your dependence on the other. You're the grown up in this situation. If you're truly not ready for this kind of relationship you had better explain that to her quickly and leave her alone. If you truly can't live without her any more, then you better make sure she understands what that means. Listen son..."

I bright light flashed from across the street. At that moment it dawned on them that they were having a heated, private discussion on a busy street. This was obviously going to make the news.

"Damn," mumbled Julie as she grabbed both men by the arms and headed for the car. "Couldn't you two find a more private place to have this argument? What are we going to do if Kyouko reads about this in tomorrows Star?"

Ren got in the drivers side and started the car. To his surprise Julie scooted in next to him and put her hand on his leg leaving Kuu sitting awkwardly in the back seat alone.

"I think you both need to think about what the other has said," coed Julie. "Kuu and I were worried just like any parent of an 18 year old girl would be. She's just so very innocent. She's incredibility tough in some ways dear, but she's still very naive and very vulnerable. But I don't think we took into consideration the way you feel about her. Be honest with us. Are you in love with her? Can you see yourself with her for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, I love her. I feel like I've always loved her," laughed Ren as he placed his hand on this mothers. "I feel like every choice I've made in my life has lead me to her. It's just that I know I don't deserve this. If I get to spend the rest of my life with her I hope I never die, but she deserves better. I understand I'm being selfish, but please bare with for a while. I just want to get through with shooting before I spring the truth on her. I don't want to put her career in jeopardy."

"Alright," Kuu sighed. "I'm sorry I blew off the handle."

"It's okay," Ren laughed as he squeezed Julie's hand. "I'm actually a little relieved Kyouko has the kind of dad who would do everything possible to intimidate her boyfriends."

"Ren, have you met the couple Kyouko lives with yet?" asked Kuu.

"No not formally," Ren said. "Why?"

"I'm not the only man who considers her a daughter that's for sure," sighed Kuu. "At least you know I already love you. That man may react a little harsher."

"Meh," shrugged Ren in his oh so American way. "The more scary a dad is, the better!"

When Kyouko arrived back at the set she noticed Yashiro eating alone in the green room. It was quite unusual for Yashiro to be apart from Ren during working hours. Kyouko could help but to be worried.

"Yashiro, is Ren okay?" called Kyouko as she hurried over to him.

"I believe so. Why?" asked Yashiro.

"He's always with you when he's not with me," explained Kyouko. "Where is he?"

"Um..." Yashiro stuttered, unsure if Ren would want Kyouko to know about his lunch date. "Huh. I think he mentioned going to grab a bite with some co-workers."

"Oh, well why didn't you go too?" asked Kyouko.

"Well look there's the man of the hour!" exclaimed Yashiro. "Ren, you made Kyouko-chan worry."

Yashiro was waving his arms wildly to catch Ren's attention. Kyouko turned apple tree red as Ren strode over to them. How could she tell him that she was worried because she didn't know where he was? Was she turning into some sort of obsessive stalker?

"You were worried?" asked Ren as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"I just though it was unusual for you to go out without Yashiro," murmured Kyouko.

"Oh well, Yashiro here is on a budget and Julie and Kuu wanted to go to an upscale restaurant," explained Ren completely lying through his teeth. Yashiro grimaced at this explanation.

"Well good for you," laughed Kyouko as she patted Yashiro on the back. "I completely agree upscale restaurants are a ripoff. Why, I can usually make something that tastes just as good and not spend one-fourth of what a meal at upscale restaurants cost."

An evil smirk graced Yashiro's face. It was time for a little payback.

"I completely agree," coed Yashiro as he put his arm across Kyouko's shoulders. "I only wish I could make bentos like you can. Say some time you should give me cooking lessons."

"Of course," exclaimed Kyouko. "I'm sure my landlords won't mind if we use their kitchen."

"That sounds delightful," Yashiro said as he hugged Kyouko. "We better get going though. We don't want to be late."

"I've been pushed far enough today Yashiro," whispered Ren in Yashiro's ear as he pulled him into his trailer. "If you value your life those cooking lessons will be put off, indefinitely."

"Wow, Ren... you are the definition of a man who wants exclusive possession of their love interest," sighed Yashiro. "We better get dressed for the next scene."

"Kyouko-san, Tsuruga-san I need to talk to you before we start shooting." said Director Skinkai as he waved them over. Yashiro went ahead to prepare Ren's trailer.

"Do you know what this is about?" whispered Kyouko. Ren looked at down at her and shrugged.

"Let me guess," sighed the director. "Neither of you read the tabloids?"

"No," sighed Ren as he ran his fingers through his hair. Yashiro normally read each tabloid very carefully every morning to update Ren on any new gossip that was floating about.

"I see, well you two made the front of three separate publications yesterday. Apparently the photographer sat on these photos for a week waiting for the best offers," he said as he spread out three tabloids on the table. Each had pictures of Ren and Kyouko sharing a tender embrace in the lobby of studio six followed by pictures of them eating at their favorite restaurant and lastly pictures of Kyouko getting out of Ren's car before school. "I do not care at all if you two are or are not an item. This is actually creating more hype for the series. I just thought you should be aware.... Unfortunately that's not all I need to talk to you about. I need you both to go back to LME with me after we finish shooting today. There is a cast member who just backed out of the shooting that I want you to meet with."

"Of course," Kyouko chirped relived she wasn't in trouble.

"Alright, get changed. Let's try to get this wrapped up." said the director.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I've been neglecting you. No excuses. I'll try and do better. If someone could recommend a beta reader I'd appreciate it. My husband was editing for me, but he's not a Skip Beat fan. He complains loudly when I make him edit. This chapter has been edited to the best of my and spell checks abilities. I'm sorry for any errors.

Thank you for guilt tripping me back into writing. Please continue to do so. I'm lazy, but I hate to disappoint people. I really appreciate all of you who leave comments. Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, expect Renji, but I don't want to claim him.

"Kyouko," sighed Ren as pulled her close. "What's wrong? You've seemed a little distant."

"Umm," Kyouko mumbled as her face flushed and she looked away.

"Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?" Ren asked as he let go of her arm.

"No!" Kyouko snapped as she gazed up at Ren with her eyes full of tears. She folded her arms behind her back and scuffed her foot against the ground. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she continued. "It's just.... the president asked me if it was okay for Sho to do the sound track for TCP and I said it was fine."

"And your worried that it's not fine with me?" asked Ren shocked Kyouko had picked up on his jealousness.

"Well, no." stuttered Kyouko. "You're such a professional it never crossed my mind that you would have a problem with it."

"So your just upset that Sho is going to be part of the movie?" asked Ren.

"No..." she stuttered as her big teary eyes searched for understanding. "I'm looking forward to his sound track." Dropping to her knees she hid her face in her hands in shame.

"So you've forgiven him?!" growled Ren as he clenched his fist and started to convulse. A fiery aura shot out from all sides of him burning all those within a ten mile radius. His gentlemanly features turned ruthless as he completely forgot himself.

"No!," gasped Kyouko as she crawled in reverse to get away from Ren. "It's just that, He's an excellent musician. I've never been able to deny that. He's not going to do something to sabotage is own career, so I'm sure the sound track will be good." Kyouko sat back on her legs and glanced searchingly up at Ren. "I just... I just haven't thought about Sho in a while. So when the President mentioned him it came as a real surprise. Since then I've been preparing myself to feel that vengeful aura, but I can't seem to make myself angry."

Ren's head sunk to his shoulders as he chuckled and reached out his arm to lift her off the floor.

"Don't let it bother you. I'm sure Sho will piss you off again," he laughed.

As she reached her feet he ruffled her hair in a way that had become strangely comforting to both of them. A stray tear slid down her check. Ren quickly brushed it off with his thumb. Kyouko peered up at him with wonder in her eyes. His mood swings were beyond her understanding.

"Why were you mad before?" she asked.

"Ah... I wasn't mad..." he laughed as he beamed his sparkling smile. Kyouko continued to nervously watch him not fazed by the toothy glare. "Ugh...I misunderstood your meaning... I thought... well.... never mind." He gazed down into her honey colored eyes. Creases covered her forehead as she waited for an explanation. "I think, maybe, your just moving on. In life there are things you can't take back , you change or can't forgive. When those things happen all you can do is continue to move forward and be true to yourself. Hmm... I was sure the problem star was going to be Fuwa Shou... I wonder who it is?"

"Dunno," shrugged Kyouko. "If we can manage with Sho than I think we can get along with anyone though."

----

"Eeiii!" squealed Mimori as she ran to the window to catch a glimpse of the TCP coming into the school. "Look, I can't believe how good Tsuruga Ren looks with blond hair!"

"Class," sighed the teacher. "Please compose yourselves."

"But Sensei," whined one of the boys. "I'm dieing to meet Ruriko."

"You will not embarrass this school because you have a crush on an idol," spit the teacher. "I swear, why can't you all be more like Mogami-san. She is an idol, but she still manages to obey school runs and maintain an outstanding grade point average..."

The teacher continued to drown on as the class lost interest.

"Why does everyone think Mogami Kyouko is so great?" whined Mimori to a large group of girls. The girls nodded their heads in agreement. "I just saw a comprising photo of her in the Star!"

"Oh that one where she's throwing herself at Tsuruga Ren?" gossiped on of Mimori's followers.

"Heh," chuckled the student body president Takadashi Renji.

"What's so funny?" huffed Mimori.

"It looked to me that Kyouko-chan was being attacked by Tsuruga-san," he corrected. "You want to know why everyone thinks she's great? Well, honestly it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. She is the one staring in the biggest LME production of this year, Her test scores rank higher than mine, and she is the head model for Calvin Kline in Japan."

"Wow, Renji," laughed one of the boys. "I didn't realize you were such a big Kyouko fan."

"Class, I do not want to hear another word!" hissed the teacher as she slammed her book on her desk.

The fuzz of the intercom system distracted the class as the principal cleared his through.

"I would like to thank LME for choosing our school for the filming of there movie. I expect all of my students to show your gratitude by acting like the professionals you are. Do not disrupt them in a faucet. Please excuse Takadashi Renji to the front gate."

"Special treatment for the school President," hissed Mimori.

"I was asked to act as the representative for this school while Director Shinkai is filming," explained Renji as he adjusted his glasses with a smirk and strode out of the room.

Tripping as he approached the school gates Renji gasped as he set eyes on Kyouko. Long blond hair wisped around her face and the wind danced through it. Filming had already started. The schools name was hidden behind a large cast iron one that read, 'Rokuo Kita.'

Tsukasa and Asago walked up to the front gate as Asago screeched about the size of Tsukasa's _fake_ chest. She tried repeatedly to grab them but Tsukasa kept her at arms length. Scanning their school pins as they entered Renji could start to make out their conversation.

**Asago:** "So did they really run here?" She asked as they walk through the open gate.

**Tsukasa:** "Definitely. Those morons who claimed they were Minami students into escaped here." She fell behind Asago as she sniffed the air.

**Asago:** "There's no way that they're Kuryugumi's kumiins! When I catch them I'll make them tell everything!" Asago turned to she Tsukasa sniffing around. She threw both hands on her hips and growled. "I want to see for myself if such a slim built person like you can really function as Ryuji's bodyguard. Be my body guard today!"

**Tsukasa:** "Huh?"

A heard of teenager boys spots Asago and the all run at her.

**A group of guys:** "Sumon Asago! You're finally at school!"

**Guy 1: **"Look! For you I've gotten these rare moon roses! So go out with me!"

**Guy 2:** "Here's a 30 000 000 yen sky diamond filled with my feeling for you!"

**Asago:** "Knock them out!" She stepped back and through her hair over her shoulder.

As Tsukasa moved into a fighting position ready to whip her chain out, the guys turned on her.

**Guy 1:** "What year are you? What, 2nd year? I've never seen anyone like you at Kita."

**Guy 2:** "What's your name?"

**Guy 1:** "These rare moon roses are for you. So go out with me!"

**Guy 2:** "Accept this 30 000 000 yen sky diamond and become my woman."

Shock froze Tsukasa as Asago punched one in the stomach while landing a side kick in the others groin.

**Asago:** "If you guys show up in front of me again I'll send you all to the other world!" She screamed as she stomped away dragging Tsukasa by her uniform.

**Tsukasa:** "I should of at least accepted the 30 000 000 yen diamond."

"Cut," yelled the director. "Thank you ladies. The chemistry between you is good. If today continues as this pace everything should work out great!"

Renji could barely keep up with the pace set by the director. One minute they were shooting outside the next minute Kyouko and Ruriko where walking through the halls in character. Ruriko's character, Asago, was explaining that the rich boys in the school had bribed the school officials to make the school building co-ed. His eyes didn't stray from Kyouko as drew everyone towards her with every line. It didn't feel like acting, it felt so natural. He felt his jaw drop when the director yelled cut.

"Heh," laughed Ren as he stood behind the boy. "She's amazing isn't she?"

"Yeah," sighed Renji as he turned to look at who was addressing him.

Shock spread through his body like poison as his eyes slowly trailed up Ren's torso to finally meet his face.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Renji crocked as he adjusted his glasses and tried to regain his composure.

"Not at all," laughed Ren as he placed a hand on the youth's shoulder. "I just enjoy watching _my_ Kyouko work. She captures whomever she is working with. They automatically follow her lead like its natural. She truly becomes her character."

"I see," said Renji as a slight smirk crossed his lips as he met Ren's gaze. "They say the same thing about you. I believe the rumor is you've made all your female co-stars fall in love with you."

"Heh," smirked Ren as he eyed the boy. "I believe they only fell in love with the characters I was portraying. It's hard to tell the difference between reality and fantasy when your acting. Especially if one actor leads the other." He sighed as he watched Kyouko get ready for her next scene. "I don't have to worry about that with Kyouko though. She's definitely my match."

"When it comes to acting?" asked Renji expecting Ren to finish that statement.

"When it comes to everything," laughed Ren as he patted the youths shoulder and gracefully walked over to Kyouko leaving the youth to feel like a lesser man. Kuu chuckled from the corner. Ren made the work of a father all to easy.

"Kyouko, do you need some water?" asked Ren as Kyouko makeup was being touched up by the crew.

"No I'm fine," she replied as she tried to keep her face as still as possible for the makeup artist. "I don't want to mess up Massa-chans beautiful work!" The woman laughed as she continued to touch up Kyouko's look. "You're like my fairy god mother! Making me like a beautiful princess."

Ren smiled as he watched her beam up at him. "Silly, don't you know Cinderella was still just as beautiful in rags." He wound a piece of the long blond wig through his fingers and brushed it behind her ear. Kyouko quickly turned her face away to hide her blush as Ren pretended to cough to hid his own rosy cheeks. Massa-chan nearly melted as she watched the scene play out.

"Quiet on the set," yelled the director as Kyouko rose to take her place.

Tsukasa and Asago walked through the school corridor as Asago continued to explain the situation. Asago was still going on about the boys in her school as an extremely greasy looking boy slung his arm around her shoulders. He whispered an offer of 200 000 000 yen to be his woman.

**Asago:** "...Ura," She moaned as punched him in the face. "You know that I'm the daughter of the head clan of Kuryugumi. I've told you before but we live in different worlds!" Asago stormed down the hall with Tsukasa following behind.

**Ura:** "Asago!" He yelled as the girls walked out of ear shot. "I can change the world I live in."

**Tsukasa:** "I hate those guys who use money to do what they want."

**Asago:** "They're bored since they're so well off. Ura and his gang will do anything for a little stimulating action. Ryuji would never use money to manipulate people. He's an adult." Asago stared dreamily ahead flowers in bloom around her.

**Tsukasa:** "Oh yes." Hissed Tsukasa. "He does."

**Asago:** "He...He... would never do something as low as attacking someone who is _katagi_... " Her face crumbled a bit as the bright future she saw ahead started to fade.

**Tsukasa:** "Oh yes, he does." She smirked as daggers started to shot from Asago eyes.Asago looked again towards her bright future trying to hold on to those sweet dreams.

**Asago:** "Well... he never says anything low like 'Sleep with me' to a woman..." She threw her hands are her hips sure she had won this round.

**Tsukasa:** "Oh yes.." Tsukasa grimaced recalling his proposal about paying with her body. "He does."

Now infuriated Asago stomped her foot like a child having a tantrum.

**Asago:** "I've never been told that before!" She erupted. "So what are you saying? That he said that to you? Don't lie like that! I won't forgive you! I don't care what you say about me but I won't allow you to say such things about Ryuji! You just don't understand Ryuji's goodness!"

Boiling over Tsukasa clenched her fists with ire.

**Tsukasa:** "Of course I wouldn't know Ryuji's goodness! He has none! He catches you off guard then blackmails you. When it comes to a debt he's cruel as if he has no blood or tears. If there actually is something good about him I would like someone to tell me about it!"

As the yelling continued two guys approach.

**Guy 1:**"...Hey, Asago's in an argument with some hot chick."

**Guy 2:** "A... I like girls with long hair."

**Guy 1:** "So should we try them?"

**Guy 2:** "Sure why not! Let's make up for being chased by that junkie this morning."

Guy 1 touched Tsukasa's shoulder while the other tapped on Asago's.

**Guys:** "Hey... gi..."

**Tsukasa and Asago:** "SHUT UP!" They yelled simultaneously as punches start flying. Both guys are easily taken down with a few hits to the stomach and face. In a rush to escape Guy 1 thew the small vial they had been carrying at Tsukasa and bolted.

**Asago:** "...Hey . What is it?" Tsukasa handed her the drugs and slammed her fist into her hand.

**Tsukasa:** "It was those two from this morning."

"Cut!" yelled the director. "Rurika-san, those punches didn't look real. Maybe try kneeing Yin-san in the stomach then shoving him to the ground?"

"Hey, kid," yelled the stage manager to Renji as she flipped through the script. Can you go upstairs and make sure everything is ready in the principals office?"

"Yes," said Renji as the director gave instructions for the second take. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Mogami-san and Tsuruga-san play fighting as they tried to illustrate the directors instructions for Ruriko-san. Laughter erupted as Kyouko knocked Ren on his butt. She immediately fell down on her knees and apologized.

He hurried off to let me principal know that they were ready to use his office. Almost as soon as he got there crew members started setting up the scene. A fat man with a horrible mustache sat down behind the principals desk.

Completely captured by the scene again Renji found it hard not to laugh when Tsukasa and Asago came flying up to the desk. Tsukasa was yelling about drug dealers in the school and pounding her fists on the desk as Asago shoved her out of the way to explain the situation

**Asago:** "There are drug dealers hiding here somewhere! If you dawdle like this then they'll get away!" Asago stomped her foot as she continued. "Use the security system that Rokuo is so proud of!!?"

**Principal:** "...But I can't believe it... That some outsider managed to get by our security system........."

**Asago:** "I'm saying! That they're not outsiders! They're students here! They're the ones that sometimes hang around Ura!"

Tsukasa, with her arms crossed stares down at the principal who's seated at his desk.

**Principal:** "...So, you're saying that you... know their faces..."

**Asago:** "Of course!"

Tsukasa hesitated as Asago flashes a thumb's up sign. The camera's zoomed in on the principal hitting the security buttons.

**Principal:** "No one should be able to get out now. I'll ask the Student Administrative Council to help you search for them."

A group of young wealthy looking boys filed in wearing SAC badges. One of the members of the Student Administrative Council (SAC) seemed vaguely familiar to Tsukasa. His eyes caught hers and held them as Asago yanked on Tsukasa's sleeve.

**Asago:** "That's right! Maybe Ura knows something!! I'll go catch him!"

Asago took off down the hallway leaving Tsukasa with the large group of boys. The smell of cheap cologne and cigarettes wafted over as the familiar one approached Tsukasa still glaring.

**Tsukasa:** "You smell." She plugged her nose in disdain. "A person like you shouldn't be using that brand. It gives you the image of some good-for-nothing yakuza."

**Principal:** "Ikazaki-kun." He shoved Tsukasa into Ikazaki."Make sure clean up the trash."

**Tsukasa:** "Wha!? Hey principal!" Ikazaki grabbed a hold of her and pulled her away.

"Cut," yelled the director. "Alright everyone. Let's get Ryuji's scenes down know. Kyouko, Ruriko please rest for a while."

Renji scurried over to Kyouko as she sunk into a chair. He handed her a bottle of water.

"Your amazing!" he sighed as she twisted the lid of the bottle.

"Takadashi-san," Kyouko exclaimed as she finally noticed who had brought her water. "Thank you for the water! I'm glad you liked the scene!"

"I think you're amazing at everything. To me, your very special. Please go out with me," he stammered as he nervously glanced toward her. Spewing water all over the place, she looked up at him.

"I...um..." Kyouko stuttered. "I'm honored you feel that way." A blush flooded her face as she looked at the paling boy that stood in front of her. "I can't return your feelings though. I'm a little immune when it comes to things like that."

She tried desperately to explain that it was not his short comings but hers. Across the room Moko had watched the whole scene play out. Pity filled her stomach as she approached them.

"Excuse me," she interrupted and turned to Renji. "I believe the director needed some extras for the next scene. Can you go round up the students were asked to participate?"

Tears weld in Kyouko's eyes as Moko slunk an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll ask the director to shoot all Ren's and Ruriko's scene's before your next one. Just take a few minutes and relax," she cooed. Ruriko came to Kyouko's side.

"Really," she snipped. "Who did he think he was anyone?"

Kyouko sobbed harder as Moko left and Ruriko attempted to cheer her up.

Outside Moko tried her best to get the directors attention without attracting Ren's. Giving up she just called out to him.

"Director," she called waving her arms. He strode over to her with Ren, Yashiro and Kuu following. "Ugh... Kyouko is a little upset and I was hoping it would be alright if you manage to give us an hour until she has to work again."

"What happened?" gasped Ren as he started to take off. Shinkai promptly grabbed a hold of his arm not letting him leave.

"A classmate confessed to her," sighed Moko. "I think it was the first time she's been confessed to. Turning him down was not easy for her."

"Was it that punk kid who was staring all afternoon? He should be expelled," boomed Ren as he jerked away from the director.

"I disagree," said Kuu flatly as he grabbed his son by both of his shoulders. "We all know how much courage it takes to confess your feelings to the girl you like. Being turned down is enough to bare. It would be cruel to inflict further punishment. Besides, I believe that would only make Kyouko-chan more upset."

"Kuu's right," said Julie as she poked her head out from under her husbands arm. "Tsuruga-san, why don't you let us use your trailer? Moko and I will make sure she's ready for for next scene."

"Fine," sighed Ren.

"Good," sighed the director as he drug Ren to the set with the help of Kuu. "Well today's been nothing but trouble."

By the time they got Kyouko to the trailer her tears had stopped. Her eyes glazed over to match the blankness of her face.

"It's okay sweet heart," whispered Julie as she placed a kiss on Kyouko's head. "He'll find someone else pretty soon."

"I still can't do it," mumbled Kyouko barely moving her lips. "It's still lost to me..."

"Kyouko, just because you can't return that boy's feelings doesn't mean you won't be able to return someone else's feelings," sighed Moko as she opened the sliding doors in the trailer so they could watch the crew filming. "Love is not lost to you. Didn't you just tell me earlier that you love me? Maybe there's someone you already in love with... without even realizing it."

Kyouko's eyes focused as she watched Ren, Kuu and Yashiro work. They were standing outside the school gates discussing whether Tsukasa would be able to catch the dealers. A group of reporters stood off to the side as they tried to get the scoop from Kita students who had been attacked.

**Kamo-san:** "I've been thinking, but don't you think Tsukasa-san looks better dressed in girls clothing?Don't you think she should stop dressing like a boy?"

**Ryuji, flatly:** "No."

**Kamo-san:** "Why?"

**Ryuji:** "In this world where there are less women then men, there are few guys that will court another guy. It saves me the trouble."

"They do really well together," sighed Kyouko. Kamo-san was fretting about the school being on lock down while Ryuji was conferencing the guard through the intercom. The gates swung open for him when he mentioned he was interested in transferring. He waved to all the reporters to come with as he entered the building. She heard the director yell cut and everyone scattered as they prepared to go to the next scene.

Ren appeared in front of them before Kyouko thought humanly possible. Ruriko jumped out of the way as Ren sat down and put one arm over Kyouko's shoulder.

"Love is never easy," he whispered into her ear. "When your prince charming comes you'll be ready. You'll love some very lucky man more than you think is even possible. Just wait for that very lucky man."

Kyouko rested her head on Ren's chest as he held her close to him.

"That lucky man has to get past me first though," he laughed as the words slipped out from his mouth. Everyone in the trailer froze it seemed like everyone's eyes were so huge they may roll out of their sockets.

"Ren," Kyouko snickered as she raised her head. "You're always going to look out for me, huh?"

"Yeah," he sighed as his arms flopped hopelessly to his side.

"Don't worry," she pipped. "I believe you Ren. I won't be sad anymore. When I fall in love you'll be the first to know!"

Kyouko watched as Asago got the truth out of Ura with just a bat of the eye. He seemed to think he was being recruited by Kuryugumi. If he and his gang sold enough of the drug using Kuryugumi's name they would be initiated. Strange men wearing black suits appeared with the dragon medal that represented Kuryugumi and started shooting while Asago explained the drugs had been forbidden from Kuryugumi since it's creation.

**Asago:** "Those bastards! They're even shooting at ordinary people! How low! I can't let them get away with this! I don't know who they are, but I swear, I'll get that badge!" She steps toward them.

**Ura:** "Asago! Where are you going? What should we do!? Don't leave us here! I don't want to die!"

**Asago:** "Didn't you want to become gokudo!? Then don't rely on others. If you want to stay alive, then fight to protect yourself!! That's what it means to be gokudo!"

She grabbed a fire extinguisher and stepped in front of one of the men.

**One of the guys:** "And who might you be?"

**Asago:** "If you're part of Kuryugumi, then shouldn't you know who I am!? Sumon Asago. I'm the one who is to become wife to Kuryugumi's Sandaime, Shirogami Ryuji!" She attempted to spray the guy with the extinguisher, but she hadn't pulled the pin. The guy fires, causing the extinguisher to explode. Ura catches her as she is shoved back by the force.

"Cut," yelled the director. "Everyone go get a bit to eat. Kyouko, Tsuruga-san I need a word with you."

The couple stumbled over awkwardly as the director tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

"I'm sorry!" squeaked Kyouko as she knelled down to the director. "It was very unprofessional of me to behave so poorly today. I will go apologize to everyone upstairs also."

He smiled as Kyouko raised her head. "I'm glad you feel that way Kyouko. I do expect you to be able to keep a more professional atmosphere while your working, but I also believe I am partly to blame. It didn't occur to me you had such a fan base at your own school. That's not why I called you over though. I just got a call from the President. There's been another issue at headquarters. They need you both to go meet with you co-star as soon as possible. It seems he got in a fight with another of the presidents guests while we were shooting."

"Shinkai-san, what is this really about?" demanded Ren.

"Honestly I'm not really sure myself," sighed Shinkai as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just that I cast a singer as Soryou Misumi. When I mentioned your name, Tsuruga-san he almost wet himself. I mentioned that to the president and well, you know how he gets carried away."

The blood drained from Kyouko's face as she looked up at Ren. He clenched her hand so tightly in his that she squeaked as the air around him seemed to combust from the heat he was radiating.

"Beagles," she squeaked.


	7. Chapter 7

Did anyone else almost die when they read 149? I loved it. I could have died a happy woman yesterday. Well, I feel like I owe you an explanation. I've actually had this written for about six months, but I felt something was off. I tried rewriting it numerous times and failed. So, I started work on an original fiction. Well, today is my birthday and I decided to do something I found fun. I forgot how much I enjoyed writing this, until I got a very sweet review yesterday. It's taken me three hours of rewriting, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you for your reviews. They mean so much to me. I am so thankful for everyone who reads and enjoys this fanfic. I hope you get some good laughs out of it. I am truly sorry it's taken so long to get you an update.

MP

* * *

Thick, sweltering silence filled the car as Kyouko and Ren drove to the main offices. No word had been spoken since Kyouko uttered the band, '_who should not be named_'s, name. Grabbing her hand like an angry mother, Ren stormed off the set with Kyouko in tow. Like the furies themselves they were set on a path of destruction leading straight to the President's office.

As they entered into the parking garage Kyouko sighed heavily. To be pulled out of work like a naughty child was too much for her pride. At some point she had to stop depending on Ren to handle her problems. Chastising herself for letting the same problem effect two separate jobs she banged her head against the dashboard.

"Ren, I can do this on my own. You're not really involved," she stated as she balled on fist into her hand. There was no way she could continue to stand in his shadow.

"Not involved?" spat Ren as hit the brakes. Parking his car haphazardly between two spots. "I'm not involved?!"

"I created this problem. I'll take care of it!" roared Kyouko as she imagined vanquishing the evil demon monster with a sword through his blackened heart.

She took no note of dark aura the thundered dangerously around her sempai. Dashing from of the car in all her righteous fury she slammed the door.

"You'll take care of it?" growled Ren from the drivers seat, as he watched her storming off towards the stairs. He exited the car and leaned against it. "Sorry, I must of over stepped. I thought you would want me here."

Kyouko was already heading up the stairs determined to show no fear when his words starting to sink in. Stopped her crusade so suddenly she expected Ren to topple over her. That's when she realized that his warm presence which was always beside her, was gone. Peering over her shoulder, her eyes met the eyes of the storm. Ren causally leaned against his car with his arms crossed dangerously in front of him. The wait of his anger was practically tangible. His unmercifully cold glare bored into her very soul. Tiny, little Kyouko devils we being drawn to his dark energy like flies to light. Her jaw dropped as she realized she was the reason for his anger. Their conversation replayed in her mind, except this time, Ren wasn't on mute.

"Ren, of course I want you by my side, you being favored by the gods and all," she stammered as she knelled down awkwardly on the stair case. "You're my sempai and my friend. But.... but you've been through enough today on my account. I caused issues numerous times on set and you didn't scold me. You never scold me anymore. To me... to me, your silence on these matters is worse then being scolded. It's like you've accepted that I'm a failure and you cover for me. Let me prove to you that I am professional."

Ren stood at the bottom of the stairs and wondered how she had noticed this and he hadn't. He had been so wrapped up in proving his love to his parents while protecting her that he forgot that one of the most powerful things that tied them together. They both loved acting. They loved acting together.

"Kyouko, I'm sorry," he said as he bowed.

Kyouko's jaw dropped again. This time she was sure it would hit the floor. '_Ren's apologizing to me.... for my behavior?!_'

He's face started to mask his emotions, slipping from the demon king to the gentleman Tsuruga Ren. "It's not_ only_ your behavior but my also mine that caused numerous upsets on the set. For the first time, in a long time, I've completely let my emotions control my behavior. That's unacceptable for a professional."

"Ren, I think... when we're not at work, it's good to be emotional," Kyouko said as she reached out her hand to him. It felt to her that he was slipping way into a dark place that she didn't understand. Into a role that dominated his every word. "You give me courage to be me. I want to give you that same support. You've just immersed yourself with Ryuji. I just need to become Tsukasa. When I was thinking about that and how I've had issues on almost every set I've ever worked on it occurred to me what I should do about this."

Florescent lights glared behind her, reaching his own hand out as he walked up the stairs into the light that shined from her.

"What's that?" he asked as his hand clasped hers.

"Nothing, we do nothing," she explained as her expression changed from serious to hysterical. Demons swirled around her head. Horns sported from her disheveled hair and she smirked menacingly. "The evil monster feeds off of bad energy, so if I just don't react to him then there shouldn't be a problem. He's still obviously scared of you, so you'll have to play along too. If we act like he's just another singer, then he'll be so confused himself that he'll think he dreamt the whole thing up! Mawhahahaha..."

Ren pulled her arm and twirled her around and into his arms. Embracing her tightly he felt his guard dropping.

"He tried to hurt you, Kyouko," he whispered. "If it's a choice between my career and keeping you safe. I choose you. I'll talk to Lory. If he knew what that guy did, he wouldn't let him set foot in LME. This way no one is put in jeopardy, not you, not me, not our careers."

"No Ren," said Kyouko as she pulled away from him. Her fiery aura ignited. "Do you think I'm not capable of being a first rate actress?! You once told me 'No matter how badly you're suffering, when it comes to your work there will be times when you need to laugh and joke around. At those times to get over your feelings in an instant makes you a pro. To not even let someone's death affect you, that makes you first rate.' Ren, I am going to be a first rate actress. You are my goal, so I can't bare hiding behind you."

"Ahem," came from behind Kyouko. "Young love is so romantic."

Kyouko peered over her shoulder to reveal the President dressed in full cowboy gear.

"I'd prefer it if you said 'friendship is so beautiful'," mumbled Kyouko under her breath.

"Kyouko dear," sighed the president as he held his arm out to her. "It's been so long since I've seen you. You become more beautiful with each passing day."

"Thank you," stammered Kyouko as she wrapped her arm around his.

"I'm hoping you can work some of your 'love me' magic. I'm afraid I have two very troublesome young men who seem to be on the verge of ripping each other to shreds," sighed the President. "You seem to be the center of the issue, my dear. I had no idea you had so many famous admirers."

"Two?" questioned Kyouko.

"Yes," sighed Lory as he waved one arm out elaborately. "It seem Fuwa Sho wouldn't leave the building after he ran into Reino on his way out."

"Ah," sighed Kyouko as she prepared herself for her new role, famous actress that could stand on the same ground as Tsuruga Ren. "I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding. That Reino is in some bad right? I'm sure their just naturally competitive. Right Ren?"

"Of course," he smiled his fools gold smile. "Well, lets just see what they have to say."

With all this might Lory tried to restrain a smirk. This was _almost_ as much fun as his newest dating game. As they entered the presidents office the sight was nothing like Kyouko had prepared herself for. Sho sat in the corner of the office facing the wall, while Reino sat facing the wall kitty-corner to him. Kyouko chuckled as she imagined both of them with dunce caps. Lory's assistant stood in the center, large whip in his right hand, wearing a western bandit outfit. His cowboy hat cast a shadow over his golden eyes and his red bandanna covered the majority of his face. This left hand rest on a gun holster slung loosely around his waist.

"Thank you," said the President to his assistant as he sat behind his desk. "Kyouko-san seems to think there has been some misunderstanding between all of you. Let's get to the bottom of this. First Reino, can you please let me know why you are trying to back out of my production?"

"As I've said before, I'm not particularly afraid of dying, but I'd like to avoid pain," spit Reino from his corner.

"Heh," laughed Sho from his corner.

"Fuwa-san, it's not your turn to talk yet," lectured Lory as his assistant cracked his whip in the air. "Reino-san, please continue. Why do you believe this production will be painful."

"I promised Tsuruga-san I would never come near Mogami-san again," explained Reino.

"What!" hissed Sho as he rose from his chair knocking it over. "What did Tsuruga Ren do to you?!"

Kyouko's demons shot out wildly in every direction as she smiled sweetly.

"Fuwa-chan, not everyone uses violence to solve their problems," she laughed as the thought continued in her mind... 'because some men are intimidating enough to scare creeps off with just their presence.' She continued trying to control the scene with Natsu-like confidence. There was no way she was going to let the President find out what happened. "Beagle-bou, I believe we have a misunderstanding. Ren and I see no issues with taking part in this production."

"Kyouko are you stupid!" yelled Sho. He flew out of his chair and tried to grab her from beside Ren. "Do you understand what that guy was going to do?"

Casually Ren put his arm over Kyouko and pulled her gently into his side.

"No one here is stupid," smiled Ren as roses bloomed around his head. "Fuwa-san, I'm not sure why you're here actually. The issue seems to be between Reino-san, Kyouko, and myself."

"Heh," laughed Reino as he scooted closer to the trio. "I see they edged you out _Fuwa-chan_. It's funny that I already have a more important place in her head than you."

"Like hell..." yelled Sho as he reached again for Kyouko's arm. As Reino stepped a little closer Ren forcefully moved Kyouko right into Sho's arms. So caught by surprise Sho forgot what he was saying mid sentence.

"Don't misinterpret this situation," growled Ren as he took another step towards Reino like the demon king himself. Reino immediately stepped back and flinched. "There will be no issues you taking part in this production, as long as you do not make any."

"No, no.... Kyouko! I don't like this," whined Sho as he grabbed Kyouko tighter. Kyouko's sweet facade started to falter as her demons tried to strangle him with their tiny demonic fingers.

"Well it seems to me that both Tsuruga-san and Kyouko-san are willing to work with you Reino. Maybe, Fuwa-san, would it make you feel better if you were able to be on set when Reino-san is? That way you won't be excluded either," smirked Lory. He felt like the host of this own 'Love Me,' reality TV Show. Three full grown men battling over one woman's heart. Each was showing a side of himself never before seen, cool Fuwa Sho was whining like a dorky brat, dark Reino literally was shaking in his combat boots, and gentle Tsuruga Ren had slipped back into the evil side of Koun completely. "I'm sure I can work something out with your manager, if your interested."

Sho bowed in what Lory took as a surprisingly polite response from the cocky idol. In reality Kyouko was so caught up in her fury of being touched by the sleaziest man alive that she elbowed him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. Her face was still plastered with an inhumanly sweet smile. She grabbed Sho by the ear as she turned to Lory.

"President-san, is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked with a slight bow.

"No Kyouko-san," smiled Lory. "You and Fuwa-san are free to leave. Reino, I'd like to tie up some loose ends before you leave. Could you wait outside? I need a quick word with Tsuruga-san."

"Sure," mumbled Reino as he slide past Ren and headed to the waiting room. Kyouko glanced at Ren with a look of sheer horror when she realized she'd be leaving without him. Ren tossed her his keys with a node of his head.

"Wait for me in my car," he explained. "with Fuwa-chan. I'll give both of you a ride home."

"I don't need a..." Sho started before he caught Ren's eyes. His voice caught in his throat by the fierceness of Ren's gaze. Ren slowly looked at Kyouko and then nodding his head toward the waiting room. Thick as he may be, Sho caught the message. "I don't need a ride home now, good. Really it's the least you could do."

"Ren, I'll be..." Kyouko stammered as she released her death grip on Sho's ear.

"Humor me," Ren cut her off. "I'd like to chat with you dear childhood friend."

"Sure," Kyouko said as she bowed and left with Sho in tow.

"Ren, do I need to find a replacement for Reino?" asked Lory as he poured himself a drink. "Please tell me what happened."

"It's just as Kyouko says," Ren smiled. "A misunderstanding."

"I see you've taught Kyouko that smile," said Lory as he sipped his drink. "She's not quite as good at it as you are though. Even through her smile... and her anger, I could see her fear. It's the first time I've ever seen anyone really scare that girl. Although, both you and Fuwa Sho seemed horrified by the idea of her being alone with Reino."

Ren stood there silently for a second. He sighed heavily before he started again.

"I don't know what you mean," he remarked.

"Ren, you pushed the woman you love into your rivals arms to move her away from Reino," explained the President. "Yashiro-san has filled me in on the Sho/Kyouko story. When it came to the rumors that Reino was also infatuated with Kyouko Yashiro was strangely tight lipped. I do not want to put her in danger. I also don't like secrets. What happened? You know I'll find out."

"Lory, if Reino is removed from this production, because of something I say, Kyouko's pride will be damaged," explained Ren. "Please give her the chance to resolve this without making her feel weak."

"I see," said Lory as he sank behind his chair. "Ren, I've received a call from Director Shinkai. He said that there was more drama on set then in the actual series. Are you really immersed in your role or are you getting too possessive of your sweetheart? For the production it's great that your acting like a lovesick youth, but for your career.... I'm not so sure."

"Weren't you the one who told me real love makes one not care if they look lame and messy," sighed Ren as his head sunk into his hands. "Ryuji is making to it worse. The way he thinks about Tsukasa... it's so possessive. He can't even do what's best for her.... It's so selfish. It would be so much better for her to become a cop and live her dreams."

"Ren, real love is selfish," laughed Lory. "Her happiness is so important to you, that your willing to drive yourself completely nuts, but I highly doubt you'd let her go. Even if someone who would be better for her appeared... You want her to be happy with you... Well, I need to finish up with Reino then... If you're sure you have no problem with him being in this production."

"I'm sure I can handle it," sighed Ren as he left Lory's office.

Reino stepped into the dark office, not entirely sure what to expect. The President had his chair facing the large window overlooking Tokyo. He stood there for a solid three minutes before Lory finally spoke without turning from the view.

"I have a bit of a dilemma," sighed Lory. "You see, Kyouko-chan. She's part of my family. Not just the LME family, but my family. Everyone who I love, love's Kyouko. I myself have fallen completely for her like she was my own grandchild. Her pride is one of the many things I love about her. She tries so hard to face life's hardships, all on her own. It's very unusual for her to back down from any challenge." Lory slowly turned his chair to face the source of his displeasure. Darkness itself filled the room. "Unfortunately I seemed to have challenged her by mistake when I approved you for your part. I want to know exactly what you did to her."

An involuntary shiver ran down Reino's back as the president jet black eyes penetrated his very soul. Before him sat the man who had built LME from the ground up. The eccentric man who everyone could brush off as being a genius suddenly disappeared. This was a man who could stare down the demon king himself and win. This was the pure, unadulterated wrath of a vengeful god. A god with the power to take everything from you. Sweat beat down from Reino's forehead.

"You.... you are all family.... you.... he...." stammered Reino. "I scared her.... I tried to... I just wanted to.... she.... she is so interesting... I just wanted..."

"You like to scare young girls?" growled Lory in a low almost whispered voice. Reino could feel the air thin around him.

"She has so much anger," explained Reino with a pant. "It unusual to met such a young girl who can harbor such big emotions. I was interested in playing with her, until I met her pet lion. I have even less interest now that I met the king of the lions."

"I see," replied Lory. "It can be hard to resist bright and shiny things for people like you. If you are wise you will not push your luck. With your talents I'm sure you've seen that lions past. The feelings he has for that girl are stronger than the ones that ignited his fury so many years ago."

"I quit," said Reino. "I have no interest in your games. I just want to quit. Please.."

"Heh," smirked Lory.

***

"Just let me give you a ride home!" insisted Sho as he pulled on the handle of Ren's passenger side door. "There's no point waiting for that guy."

Kyouko rolled down with windows just enough for Sho to stick his fingers in.

"Never," she laughed as she started to close the window at rapped speed. Sho pulled his fingers out at the last minute.

"Are you trying to smash my fingers?!" he yelled. Kyouko rolled the window down again leaving enough space for Sho to poke his head in.

"I was," she laughed as her demons grabbed Sho's head to hold it in place. Kyouko quickly hit the automatic windows. Sho used his arms and legs to gain leverage against her demons as the window closed.

"Kyouko!!!" he squalled as the window pinched against his neck. "Stop, I'm sorry already!"

"What?" she smirked as her hand left the window button. "Do my ears deceive me? It can't be that the great Fuwa Sho is actually going to apologize."

"Dammit, Kyouko give up already!" he smirked as he pulled his head out of the window. "I will always be just out of your reach."

"Heh," smirked Ren as he caught Sho by the back of his shirt. "It seems to me Kyouko is just out of your reach, actually." He flung Sho to the side like a naughty puppy. He quickly unlocked his door with the key so Kyouko's could remain locked.

"See you around!" he smirked as he shut the door. Sho stood dumbfounded with his hands at his sides and his jaw dropped as Tsuruga Ren drove off with his Kyouko. He flipped out his cell phone and made a call.

"Shoko," he growled. "I need a favor."

The tires of Ren's screamed as they met asphalt. He couldn't tame his smirk. Finally he one-upped that narcissistic jerk. Kyouko glanced nervously at her sempai. Tsuruga Ren absolutely obeyed traffic laws. However, the Demon King and the Emperor of the Night had less of an affinity for laws. Unsure which of the two current possessed Ren she was nervous to voice her concerns.

"Ren," she squeaked. "Was everything alright with the President?" In the past she saw the President make Ren look lost and hopeless. He was always so very hard on Ren.

"Kyouko," sighed Ren. "You can't actually think I sold you out, do you?"

"Of course not!" she chirped. The thought actually hadn't crossed her mind. "Why would President-san ask about me anyway? I was just worried about you."

"You were worried about me?" he laughed as he started to regain his composure. "Kyouko, I'm a grown man, I'm not going to cry because my boss lectured me. I'll just work harder so it doesn't happen again. He was actually just repeating the same lecture you gave me."

"I'm sorry Ren," whimpered Kyouko. "It wasn't my place to say anything."

"Heh," he smirked. "So in the future you'll just stand by and let me make a fool of myself?"

"Wha?!" squeaked Kyouko. "No Ren, I'll always be there to support you."

"So then why are you apologizing for looking out for my best interest?" he smirked.

"I just..." she stammered. Kyouko's life flashed before her eyes as she prepared for her death. She had finally pushed Ren too far. At any minute the demon king was going to burst out to flay her. "I just don't want you to be angry with me."

"I'm not upset with you Kyouko," he sighed as he glanced at her terror stricken face. "You're very important to me. Your opinions and advice are important to me. Just because I'm a few years older than you, and I've been in the business a few more years than you doesn't mean I'm beyond reproach... but... Since you caused all this trouble you're going to need to do something for me."

"Of course," exclaimed Kyouko. "I'll do anything."

Ren's eyebrow raised as he caught her glimmering smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. There is no better feeling than sharing this fanfic with all of you. It makes me warm and fuzzy from the tip of my frizzy hair to the tip of my toenails. Thank you so much for your reviews. I promise the next chapter will be filled with TCP goodness. I hope you enjoy. - Mel

Ren was not the type of man who understood what "fear for ones life" meant. He had felt fear for Kyouko's life before, but for his own, never. He had faith in himself to overcome what ever obstacle that appeared in front of him. That was until today. This moment, Ren realized as he looked towards the woman he loved, could very likely be his last. He replayed the scene in his head one more time as he desperately tried to find the words that would smooth over this situation.

"You see, Ren has asked me to move in with him. It seems I'm in a bit of trouble and Ren feels this is the best way to keep this situation under wraps," explained Kyouko with a blush to her landlords. Toshi-sans knife hit the table unexpectedly hard as he glared at Ren.

"You got my Kyouko into trouble?" he growled as he yanked the knife from the cutting board. Ren's jaw dropped. Too much was going on at once. The man took a step closer to him.

"It's my fault!" cried Kyouko. "Ren is just doing what he thinks is best for me."

"Shh... Kyouko," cried Ren as he tried to hush the girl that was making a bad situation worse.

"Don't hush my Kyouko," growled the man as he stepped closer to Ren. Finally snapping back to reality Ren spit out his thoughts.

"She's not in _that_ kind of trouble," stated Ren cooly. His Kyouko was still as innocent as the day she was born. No one was going to think otherwise. "Her safety is what I'm concerned about. She has a stalker."

"I see, and you think you can keep her safer that I can," said the man still fuming, but not homicidal.

"Damn straight," smiled Ren as he regained his strength. He was only one who could keep her safe. This building was private and secure enough to be a bank. They worked similar schedules and he could be with her until the whole thing smoothed over. "I know all the circumstances that Kyouko is not comfortable revealing. I've met the man before and made sure he was terrified of me. I have complete faith in myself to keep Kyouko safe from him and any other man who would try to harm her."

"Toshi," cooed the man's wife. "Tsuruga-san and Kyouko-chan have been friends for years. I'm sure he has her best interest at heart. Anyway, it's not like she can stay here forever. We have reporters coming in all the time asking about her and you never know who else is watching. She's getting too famous to stay. I'm sure she'll visit us all the time though."

"Of course," cried Kyouko. "I'll visit so much you won't even notice I'm gone."

"Fine," mumbled Toshi as he stomped out of the room.

"He just so old fashioned," laughed the older woman. "I don't think he thought Kyouko would move out until she got married. Kyouko sweetheart, lets go collect some of your things. It will be a few days until you can get all of your belonging right?"

"Yes," she stammered as she disappeared up the stairs with the woman. Ren stared at the kitchen door as he remembered the warning his own father had given him about the man Kyouko lived with. He knew he couldn't have that man hating him. He had to try again to make peace with him. Ren clenched his fist as he headed through the door.

"I know you would rather Kyouko be married before she lives with a man," stated Ren with his eyes closed he bowed down to his senior. "So would I, but she's not ready. She won't kiss me, she won't do anything outside the boundaries of friendship. I respect that. That being said, I still plan on taking responsibility for her. I will not let anyone hurt. Not now and not ever."

"I see," said the man as he went back to chopping pork. He never turned to look at Ren he just kept chopping. Ren stood there bent over waiting for something else. When nothing else came he straightened his back and walked out of the kitchen to wait for Kyouko.

Ren quickly put her luggage in the trunk before climbing into the driver seat. Life seemed a little too surreal as he stole a glance at the girl in his passenger seat. She looked at him a blushed slightly.

"Well, let's go home," she laughed as he shut the door. His eyebrow raised involuntarily as he started to car. That was a phrase he never thought she would say to him.

"Buckle your seatbelt," he murmured as he pulled out. "I think he'll kill me if anything happens to you."

Kyouko snickered as she latched her seatbelt into place.

"Toshi-san likes you," she explained.

"Heh," smirked Ren. If that was true he sure had a weird way of showing it.

"If he didn't like you he would have never let me leave," she explained. "You see, they don't have any children of their own and I think they feel very responsible for me. Since I don't really have any parents."

"They love you Kyouko," sighed Ren. "Plain and simple."

"Ren," sighed Kyouko. "Do you really think Reino would try and come after me? Even if he did, with all the martial arts I've been taking I could probably beat the crap out of him myself."

"You probably could," laughed Ren. "The idea of him coming after you scares me. Just try to trust me on this. I'll keep you safe."

"I do Ren," whispered Kyouko as she closed her eyes and drifted off to dream land.

Almost a week had passed since Kyouko had officially moved in with Ren. The two decided it was best not to mention it to anyone else, lest they get the wrong idea. Filming was going better than ever. Kyouko had more spunk on set than anyone thought humanly possible. While Ren had a cool confidence that made it seem like he was king of the world. Everyone commented on how the two had captured their characters completely. The scenes finishing the school arc had been a huge success. Kyouko nailed each and every take on her first try.

"Tsukasa is my hero," whispered Maria as she drank a bottle of water sitting sweetly in the directors chair. "The part where she heroically jumps in front of Ryuji and deflects those imposter Kurygumi's bullets was amazing. It was almost like nee-chan was protecting nii-san. They end up tied together with her chain with his arms wrapped around her. I thought my heart would stop beating there for a minute."

"Tell me more," laughed the voice on the other end of the line. "I wish I could come down and watch."

"Grandpa, you'd cause too much of a scene," laughed Maria. "Let's see. Well the school arc ended with Tsukasa finding the letter Ryuji wrote to explain himself. Nee-chans face looked so soft was Nii-san narrated what the letter said. It seems that Ryuji had never apologized before, but he wanted to make sure Tsukasa understood that Kurygumi had nothing to do with drugs. The principal of Tsukasa's school is completely cleared while the other school's principal is taken into police custody. Let's see what else happened. Um Nee-san beat the crap out of a bunch of people, but her shirt gets torn so Ryuji gives her his jacket. That's where she finds the letter... and …. um my favorite line is where the guys who were assaulting Tsukasa are scared of the fake Kurygumi guys and she yells at them, 'If you can only step on the weaker than you're no different then those guys who are shooting the innocent. Didn't you want to change yourself?" It sounds like something Nee-chan would say right?"

"It does," laughed Lory. "Remember to keep up with your notes."

"I will," sighed Maria. "Things should be getting more interesting tonight. Their going over the PV for the first time. All the main characters will be there."

"Does anyone seem to know about project papa lion or lion's den?" asked Lory.

"No and it seems Daniel is safe in the lion's den," said Yashiro as he chimed in our their three way call. "There's been no progress on that front."

"Oh, Nee-san and Nii-chan are coming over," squealed Maria as she snapped the phone shut.

"Maria-chan, are you sure you want to spend ever day after school as my assistant?" sighed Kyouko.

"Of course Nee-chan," sighed Maria as she pushed up her fake glasses. "Your schedule is far too busy to be without help. A manager would be more appropriate I know, but since someday I will be taking over here Grandfather thought this would give me a chance to understand the business."

"I think you're doing a wonderful job," laughed Ren as he tussled the little girls hair. "Kyouko is lucky to have you."

"Ren's right," laughed Kyouko as she took the water bottle Maria handed her. "Honestly I think you could give Yashiro a run for his money in a manager competition."

Yashiro coughed loudly and Maria beamed at the complement.

"It looks like we have two more scenes to shoot in the kidnap arc," said Yashiro as he smiled inwardly at his own skills as a manager. "I believe we are almost two days a head of schedule. If we get through the PV quickly, then I might be able to request a day off for both of you."

"It's been a while since I've had a full day off," nodded Ren.

"Everyone who is participating in the PV please meet on set in 5 minutes," called the stage manager.

"Let's get this over with," growled Kyouko as she headed towards the set. Ren quickly caught up to her and rested his arm causally over her shoulder. They stood their chatting animatedly with Moko and Rumiko while the rest of the cast slowly filed in. Shou sat quietly on a stool while tuning his acoustic guitar. Kyouko glanced over at him and smiled. It was good to see him taking the job seriously. The last person to crowd around was Reino. He stood in the shadows waiting until the time he could leave.

"Ah good," said Director Shinkai as he clapped his hand. "I want everyone to listen to Fuwa-san's song and envision their character. Go for it,"

Sho sheepishly cleared his throat before looking at Kyouko.

"I hope you like it," he said as his hand started to strum the cords.

(Geraldine – Glasvegas (with some reworking to fit the story) )

"When your sparkle evades your soul  
I'll be at your side to console  
When your standing on the window ledge  
I'll talk you back, back from the edge  
I will be by your side  
Be your Shepard and your guide  
When your lost in the deep and darkest place around  
May my light walk you home safe and sound

When you say that it's no good and we have no way out  
I keep you safe we'll find our way of that I have no doubt  
If you fall upon the stairs and down the downward slide  
I will, I will turn your tide  
Do all that I can to heal you inside  
When your body soul is marred  
I'll be your light, I'll be your guard ."

Sho's gaze never left Kyouko as he sang. His voice was so soft and sincere that even Ren left slightly awed. He had never considered that the jerk actually had talent.

"That was beautiful," stuttered Kyouko as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Sho, that was perfect. I think you captured exactly what I feel towards, Re – Ryuji. I mean what Tsukasa feels."

"It's perfect for all the love stories in this," sighed Director Shinkai. "You've really impressed me with the Fuwa-san. Anyway so the idea is to keep this acoustic maybe and have Sho singing the exact same way he is now center stage with a single light on him. Then we'll flash to different clips of all of you. I really don't want to give away too much of the show, so it's all pretty abstract. The first scene is going to be with Kijima-san and Ruriko-san. Next will be Reino-san and Kotonami-san and lastly will be Tsuruga-san and Kyouko-san. All of your wardrobes should be ready. Please get changed and come back to the set."

Kyouko came back in a thin white sun dress that wisped around her thighs. The kind of thing that Ryuji could only imagine Tsukasa in. While Ruriko had on a simple black dress and Moko was wearing a blue skirt A cut skirt with a white top. Ren wore all gray with his shirt collar flipped up, while Reino wore a black suit and Kijima wore blue jeans and a white tea shirt.

"Great everyone looks perfect," said Shinkai as he looked the cast up and down. "Asago is going to be standing on a ledge of a building in the first shot. I want Munakata to reach his arm out to her. Asago will slowly take it. Once she does I want Munakata to yank her into him and hold her to his chest. The next scene will be with Shiva and Wakasa. He is visiting her grave and resting a bouquet of roses on it. When he kneels down at the grave I want Wakasa to come over and rest her hand on his shoulder. The last scene will be with Ryuji sitting at the bottom of the stairs in darkness. Kyouko will open the door at the top and reach her arms out to him. He stands up and takes them as she pulls him into the light. The song ends with the two sharing a kiss."

"Kiss?!" squeaked Kyouko.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Ren as he rest his hand on Kyouko's shoulder. "It's Kyouko's first kiss, I was hoping we could give her some more time to...."

"To what get some practice?" laughed Shinkai. "You two must to kiss. You do later in the story anyway. It's easier to just get it over with, like ripping off a bandage."

"Kyouko, if you don't want your first kiss to be with that loser, I'd be more than happy to assist you," offered Kijima-san with a laugh.

"If anyone should get to take Kyouko's first kiss it's me. I knew her first!" yelled Sho as he headed for Kyouko.

"Since we get so close later in the story I think it makes sense for me to..." sighed Reino before he caught Ren's death stare.

"Kyouko," yelled Moko as she stepped in front of the dazed girl. The looked in each others eyes momentary before Moko sent her a wink scooped the shy girl into her arms and kissed thoroughly. At least that's what it look like to everyone watching. Moko strategically placed her hands on either side of Kyouko's face hiding their secret. Normally in a group of such seasoned actors someone would have noticed the fake kiss, but everyone including the director just stood their shocked.

"No more worries about first kisses," said Moko as she hugged Kyouko and whispered. "You owe me for this."

"Well, thank you Kotonami-san," stammered Director Shinkai. "I'm glad that you're so... committed to this PV."

Everyone took there places as Kyouko quietly pulled Moko to the side.

"Thank you for helping me back there, but I'm not sure I can do this," whispered Kyouko as her eyes grew so large they looked like they were about the slip from their sockets.

"You may not be ready to kiss Ren, but I'm sure Tsukasa can kiss Ryuji," she said as she squeezed her friend. "Just be the actress I know you are. If you don't rock this scene, Sho will have one upped you."

Kyouko's jaw dropped as she processed what Moko had said. Before she new it music was playing and she was standing behind a door preparing to open it. As she opened the door and stepped through it she saw Ren sitting at the bottom of the stairs in darkness.

He looked so heart broken she couldn't breath. She knew in a second he wasn't acting. Something was wrong. Without think both arms flew open to him as she mouthed his name. He looked up startled to see his angel calling from him. Ren stood up and grabbed on to her as she pulled him into a tight embrace. He held her face in one hand and clenched her back with the other.

"I ... you," he whispered before meeting her lips. Kyouko wrapped her arms around him as she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth. His hand slipped behind her head and tangled itself into her hair. She moaned softly as she lost her breath and the world froze. The warmth from his body spread throughout her like a fire. They both sank to theirs knees still holding each other. He nuzzled into her neck and she weaved her fingers through his arm and held his head in place. She could feel him shaking in her arms, not one tear fell from his eyes, but his whole body silently cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" she whispered into his ear.

"My mom," he croaked not finishing his statement as the director yelled cut.

"Shh..." cooed Kyouko as she stroked his hair. "Everything will be okay."

"That's a wrap everybody. Kyouko, Ren there's a car from LME waiting to pick you up. There's been some sort of emergency with your mother," explained Director Shinkai as everyone just stared at the two on stage.

"With Julie?" squeaked Kyouko as she was shocked back to reality.

"I'm afraid so, please hurry don't worry about changing," said the director as Kyouko leapt up. "Come on Ren, let's go."

She pulled him behind her as she ran to the alley where the car was waiting. Everyone just watched them go with open mouths.

"Did she say Ren or Ryuji when she called his name?" asked Ruriko.

"Did he just tell her he loved her?" asked Moko.

"What the hell was up with that kiss?" yelled Sho as he stormed over to the group.

"I thought everything went perfectly," smiled Director Shinkai. "Shall we watch it again? I have camera's positioned from pretty much every angle."

Kyouko and Ren road in silence to the hospital Julie was at. They held each others hands tightly. As buildings flew past them. Ren relived the horrid phone call in his mind over and over as he clasped Kyouko's hand tighter.

He had been sitting at the bottom of the stairs stewing over the fact that he lost Kyouko's first kiss when he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his cell phone. It was Tokyo Regional Hospital. He answered quickly.

"Hello," he stammered.

"Is this Hirzui Koun?" asked a stoic female voice.

"Speaking," he replied.

"You're mother's been involved in an accident," said the voice. "Her passport listed you as one of her emergency contacts. Her husband is on his way now."

"What happened?" he replied.

"She was hit by a drunk driver, I'm sorry sir, I have to go. Please come to Tokyo Regional Hospital ER as soon as possible," she replied before he heard the line go dead. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and buried his head into his hands.

As the car pulled in front of the door Ren flew out of it dragging Kyouko behind him. "Hirzui Julie room please?" he stammered at the front desk.

"Room 305, just around the corner," stuttered the nurse.

Ren stopped right before the door and squeezed Kyouko's hand.

He opened the door slowly almost too scared to find out what was behind it.

"Mom," he whispered as he stepped into the room. Kuu pulled back the curtain to reveal Julie sipping on some apple juice.

"Mom," he gasped as he sunk to his knees. "You're alright."

"I'm fine," she said as she reached out for him. "Get over here with my favorite daughter."

Both Kyouko and Ren took one side of the bed as the three of them shared a long hug. "I have a concussion. They're going to keep me here over night. I was able to dodge the car that almost hit me, but I lost my balance and hit my head. I was unconscious when the medics arrived. I'm so sorry they scared you like that. Kuu said they made it sound like the worst had happened."

"Corn," stammered Kyouko as she took a step back from the bed.


End file.
